Too many shoes
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry wakes on his eighteen birthday to the biggest shock of his life, then finds out it's something he has to learn to live with. Follow Harry Potters amusing antics. I do not own the characters in my story, just the idea is mine and I make no money, I just like to have fun with the characters. Warning: involves gay men, if you don't like it, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry went to stay at Grimmauld Place. All the Wesley's tried to get Harry to change his mind, but he was adamant. He wanted some time alone, just too finally realise that his life was now going to be very different. Harry did go to the Burrow quite a bit, he spent time with his friends, but also Harry and Ginny were getting to know each other again even if they were taking things slow. Harry needed this time because he wasn't completely sure what he wanted, so he didn't want to hurt Ginny or make it worse between them. Before, his life was always chaos and dangerous, now it's relaxed and calm.

During the first couple of months, Hermione had been able to go with Ron to Australia and find her parents. She restored their memories and brought them home. Ron got used to having a girlfriend with parents, so he would go visit Hermione at her parent's home, and she would visit Ron at the Burrow. They also visited Harry a lot at Grimmauld Place. Harry had also visited Teddy and Mrs. Tonks a lot, their first visit was a little awkward, but they both realised they wanted the same thing, for Teddy to be loved and looked after.

Even though Harry wanted time alone, he did still spend time with all his friends, usually at Harry's place though. Whenever Harry went out and into the magical world, he was never left alone. A few times he had woman kiss him, but he also had men kiss him as well, so he tried not to go out very often.

For Harry's eighteen birthday, Mrs. Wesley had planned a family dinner, but also invited some of Harry's friends and Harry couldn't help smiling, knowing it was safe and everyone could finally enjoy themselves without worrying about anything, including danger.

Harry woke the morning of his eighteen birthday, stretched and headed into the shower. As he passed the large mirror, he stopped suddenly.

'No, I'm seeing things because I'm still half asleep,' Harry screwed up his face then took a step back to the mirror before he finally looked at himself, 'Oh fuck, what's going on,' Harry looked down at his body, then back at his reflection in the mirror, 'Someone must have slipped me something. How can I fix this, I have no idea,' Harry kept staring at himself, then left the bathroom throwing his robe on, before he paced his bedroom, 'Hermione, would she believe him, she might laugh. But she is smart, so she'd know how to reverse this. I can't stick my head in the fire, they'd see, how will I contact Hermione,' Harry started pacing again, 'My patronus, but I want Hermione to come alone, he didn't want Ron to see him, or anyone to see him.' Harry closed his eyes, then thought about what he needed to say before he sent Prongs off and hoped Hermione didn't take long.

Hermione was sitting at her parent's dining room table when a patronus appeared, shocking her parents, then she heard Harry's voice, well she thought it was Harry's voice, but it was definitely Harry's patronus.

'Hermione, please come straight to my place, but I don't want anyone else to see, hurry, it's important.'

'Hermione darling, what was that?'

'A patronus, normally their used to fight off dementors, but Harry learned how to use his to talk for him from Professor Dumbledore. Everyone's is different, Harry's, as you've just seen is a stag, but other people can have the same patronus. Harry's voice sounded strange,' Hermione sat thinking whether it was really Harry and really safe, 'I better check on Harry, make sure everything is alright. It's his birthday, so he should be getting ready to head to the Burrow.'

'Please be careful Hermione,' her father said.

'I will dad, I can protect myself,' Hermione kissed both her parents cheeks, 'I'll be back to take you to the Burrow, I'm not sure how long I'll be though,' Hermione hurried towards the back yard then apparated away. She arrived on the top step, then let herself in, 'Harry, where are you?'

'Hermione, upstairs, hurry,' Harry called.

Hermione almost ran up the stairs, 'You're voice sounds strange, what's going on,' she said as she got to Harry's closed bedroom door.

'Um, something happened. I woke up and I'm different and I don't know why.'

'Can you let me in please?'

'Promise not to laugh Hermione.'

'Of course I won't Harry, now open the door.'

Harry quickly turned, used his wand to unlock and open his door, then turned his back to the door.

'What, you seem fine, well sort of.'

'Hermione,' Harry sighed, 'look, this is strange and I think someone slipped me something.'

'What are you talking about and why does your voice sound higher?'

'Okay, please don't laugh,' Harry turned around then quickly opened his robe before closing it again and saw Hermione standing there looking completely shocked, 'Say something, anything and tell me you know how to fix this.'

'Um, Harry, you're a woman.'

'I know, it's like someone used polyjuice potion but not, because I still look like me, just more, well girly. I've got boobs Hermione and well everything.'

Hermione couldn't help herself, she snickered, 'Sorry, sorry, just give me a look again but don't close it so quickly,' Hermione watched as Harry closed his eyes then opened his robes, 'Does it feel real, like those breast are real?'

'Yes, feel so you can see for yourself.'

Hermione took a step closer, then lightly touched Harry's boobs, 'There real, but your face is still you, but feminine, you've got a female figure, you're legs are more shapely, and yes, you also have woman's parts all over. So close your robe and start telling me everything you did yesterday until you woke up this morning.'

'I never went anywhere yesterday, I stayed here. I thought since I was going to spend the day with everyone at the Burrow, I'd take the day to myself. I made myself dinner from what I bought last week, coffee, one class of Firewhiskey, then I went to bed and woke up like this.'

'I need to check everything you ate and drank in case they were tampered with. But what about personal products, soap, shampoo, anything?'

'Well I do have my soap and shampoo, and…' Harry hesitated.

'And what?'

'I bought some men's moisturiser. I thought my skin was too rough.'

'That's very common today Harry, but never tell Ron. Let me check the bathroom stuff first, then I'll do everything else.'

'Thanks Hermione,' Harry sat on the bed as Hermione went into the bathroom but heard Hermione laugh, 'You promise not to laugh Hermione.'

'Sorry Harriet,' Hermione called, 'sorry Harry, I'm just as much in shock as you are.'

Harry scowled but just sat there waiting then Hermione walked out, 'Anything?'

'No, so I'll go check the kitchen, why don't you get dressed?'

'Oh right, my clothes will look great on me like this. But I need a shower anyway, so I'll wait until you check everything because you should know I'm not going anywhere like this.'

'Worked that out already, I won't be long,' Hermione left Harry's room and headed downstairs and started to check everything that Harry would drink or eat, including the Firewhiskey, 'Nothing, so what's going on.' Hermione headed back upstairs, 'Everything's fine Harry, so I think we need someone that might be able to work this out. Normally I'd say Professor Dumbledore even if he is a portrait.'

'I'm not leaving Hermione and I can't have anyone see me like this.'

'Let me tell the Wesley's to cancel today and I'll explain later. We'll have to work out something to tell them. But Harry I don't know what this is, so we need to talk to someone. What about Professor McGonagall?'

'No,' Harry's eyes went wide.

'Harry, this is serious, okay, what about Madame Pomfrey, she's a healer and has to keep things to herself. I'm sure I can explain enough to have her come here.'

Harry sighed but nodded, 'Okay, thanks Hermione.'

'We'll work this out Harry, don't worry,' Hermione squeezed his hand then went downstairs to try and explain what is going on when she had no idea what was happening here but more importantly, how to fix Harry because she knew he wouldn't leave the house or let anyone see him looking like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hermione stuck her head into the fireplace, then threw some floo power and tried not to be sick as her head spun.

'Professor McGonagall,' Hermione called.

'She's down in the school Hermione, is everything alright?' Albus Dumbledore asked from his portrait.

'No, something is very wrong, but I need to speak with Madame Pomfrey and its urgent.'

'Between all of us here, we should be able to get a message to her. Just give me a minute.'

Hermione nodded then watched as different occupants left their portraits and hoped it wasn't going to take long, then she heard footsteps.

'Miss Granger, I was told you needed to see me.'

'Yes, something happened to Harry and I'm baffled. I thought he needed to see a healer.'

'Then have him come here and I'll see him.'

'He won't leave his room Madame Pomfrey and I can't blame him. Please, can you come see him?'

'Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes.'

'Thank you Madame Pomfrey, remember it's Grimmauld Place, the fireplace is still open to here,' Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace, then stuck it back in and waited until her head stopped spinning, 'Mrs. Weasley, sorry, but there's been a development, Harry won't be able to make it today.'

'Hermione, is Harry hurt?'

'No, but I can't explain, not yet. So can you let everyone know that the dinner is cancelled and I'll try and let you know what's going on soon. We're just waiting for Madame Pomfrey.'

'Oh a healer, okay, please let us know.'

'I will,' Hermione pulled her head out of the fire then paced the living room until the fire turned green. Out stepped Madame Pomfrey, but also Professor McGonagall.

'Where is he Hermione?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Up in his room, Sirius' old room, but he doesn't want anyone to see him except Madame Pomfrey.'

'Then show Poppy the way then came down and speak with me please.'

'Okay,' Hermione led the healer up the stairs, 'Harry, Madame Pomfrey's here,' she called through the door.

'It's unlocked,' Harry called back and again faced away from the door.

'Harry, what seems to be the problem, nothing about your injuries is it?'

'No, try not to laugh though,' Harry closed his eyes then turned around and opened his robe.

'Oh, when did this happen?'

'I woke up like this, Hermione couldn't find anything that might have changed me.'

'This is very rare and hasn't been seen or heard of in nearly five hundred years.'

'You know why I'm like this?'

'Yes, you've become a human version of an hermaphrodite. There are animals that can change sex at will, it's very rare for humans to do it but it does happen.'

'Can you change me back?'

'No, from what I remember, it will last for about two months, it could be longer, I'm not positive as I haven't looked at that information since I was young.'

'So I have to stay a woman, do I just change back?'

'Normally yes, but Harry there's more to it than just looking like a woman. You are a woman in every way, meaning you will have a period. I know most young men don't know a lot about that, so I can explain what you might need, unless you would prefer Hermione to explain.'

'Well it's embarrassing no matter who has to tell me about that, so you might as well explain,' Harry sighed then sat on his bed again, then listened to the matron and he just couldn't help blushing brightly. 'I'll get Hermione to pick up what I need, but is it normal for breasts to be sore?'

'That could mean you are due for your period, some woman will have sore breasts, others will have cramps in their stomach and some get very moody, they cry for no reason, get angry for no reason. It's all to do with the hormones in your body.'

'Well I've felt like crying all morning,' Harry said then sniffed as he felt tears come to his eyes, 'This is ridiculous. Why would any bloke want this to happen?'

'You don't choose it Harry, it just happens and the men I read about actually liked it once they got over the initial shock. They were able to feel what their wives went through on a monthly basic, what it felt like to be pregnant and deliver their own child. I'll find that book and send it to you, because you will have to get used to this. You see, it doesn't just happen once, it always happens once a year, every year.' Poppy saw Harry's female face fall before he threw himself onto the bed as he cried, 'I'll let Hermione know what's going on so she can help you. If you need me though, just floo,' she saw Harry nod but never lifted his face.

Poppy headed down stairs and saw Hermione pacing where Minerva looked anxious.

'Can you fix this Madame Pomfrey,' Hermione said quickly.

'No, because it's not something that was done to him, it just happens to certain men. Now I have explained a few things and you will need to buy him a few personal products.'

'Oh, so it's real, everything is real?'

'Yes, he's upstairs crying because it's nearly time. Hermione, Minerva is very trustworthy, she won't say anything.'

'Alright,' Hermione sighed again.

'Harry has the rare ability to change, he's an hermaphrodite.'

'Oh, so that's what this is all about, he's a woman and he's due for his period. Okay, well it's not widely known because it doesn't happen very often. Do you think he would mind if I spoke to him Hermione?'

'He's very embarrassed at the moment Minerva, maybe you should give him time to handle this. He's also feeling very emotional and his breasts are sore.'

'Couldn't you give him a potion for period pain?' Hermione asked.

'No, not until I read up on that, it would be too dangerous. It was a long time ago that I read about hermaphrodites. I might go study up on this. But you will need to go get his products, it might start soon by the look of him.'

'Alright, I'll go make sure he's okay before I head out, but he's refusing to leave the house why he's like this.'

'Yes, which is to be expected. When he realises he has to live with it, he will finally go out, because it does happen every year and last for two months, that's average. If you need us or need any more information, let me know.'

'I will and thank you,' Hermione waited until the two woman left then went back to Harry's room, 'Harry, I need to go buy you things, will you be alright alone?'

'I'll be fine,' Harry said in a very choked voice before he started crying again, 'I hate being a woman, it hurts and I hate crying.'

'I know Harry, believe me, I know. I'll quickly go home and let my parents know everything is alright, but today is cancelled. The Weasley's Harry, they know something is going on, their worried.'

'Fine, tell them but I don't want to see anyone why I'm like this and tell them not to tell anyone.'

'I'll explain, now if you start before I get back, well, stay in the bathroom.' Hermione tried to give Harry a smile then left. She went shopping for feminine products then explained what she could to her family then went to the Burrow.

'How's Harry, mum said you were getting Madame Pomfrey?' Ron asked.

'He's fine, but Madame Pomfrey explained to Harry what happened. He's not handling it and said he won't see anyone until he goes back to normal.'

'Hermione, please explain because you've lost us,' Arthur said.

'Alright, but you have to promise not to repeat this, Harry's very embarrassed right now and very emotional.'

'None of us will repeat what you tell us Hermione,' Molly said.

'Okay, Harry's an hermaphrodite,' Hermione saw Ron and Charlie looked confused where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both raised their eyebrows, 'I needed to buy him some personal products, it's nearly time.'

'Oh dear, that's very rare.'

'Yes, Madame Pomfrey said it was.'

'Hermione, we're lost here, explain please?' Charlie asked.

'Alright, first, this just doesn't happen once, he happens every year and last for about two months.'

'What does Hermione?' Ron asked sounding frustrated.

'Harry's literally became a woman, in every way.' Hermione put her hand in the bag and pulled out a box of tampons and showed everyone, 'Literally a woman.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'He's what?' Charlie asked looking stunned.

'He's a woman, he has all the female body parts, he looks like a woman even if it's still Harry's face, well sort of. He's face has change so he looks feminine, he's legs are like a woman's, he has a woman's figure. Madame Pomfrey said his breasts are sore and his crying, so he's due for his period.'

Ron sat there with his mouth hanging open, then chuckled, 'Sorry, but you have to be winding us up, Harry's come up with the great birthday prank of all time.'

'It's not a joke Ron, it's very serious and before you asked, no, you can't go see him. He's embarrassed and emotional, he keeps crying, which is normal for us woman at this time.'

'You're really serious Hermione, this isn't a joke?'

'No, it's not and it will keep happening every year. Eventually Harry will need to live with it, but it's too soon. I better get these to Harry just in case.'

'I want to come see Hermione, he's my mate, he can't do this alone.'

'Ron no, you seeing the way he is right now will make it worse. When he's ready, I'm sure he will let you come over. Please Ron, promise you won't go to Grimmauld Place?'

Ron sighed, 'Fine, I won't, tell him we're fine and we'll be here for him though.'

'I will,' Hermione stepped into the fireplace and vanished, then stepped out into Harry's living room and hurried up the stairs, 'Harry, can I come in.'

'Bathroom Hermione,' Harry said and Hermione thought he sounded defeated.

Hermione stepped inside and saw Harry sitting on a folded towel, 'There very easy to use and since this is new to you, I got you junior and adult but best to start with junior. Now if you're not sure, I can explain, plus I got the pads in case you want to use something different.'

'So these are the ones you put inside yourself?' Harry asked taking the box.

'Yes, just remember to leave the string hanging down.'

'I'm sure I can work it out Hermione, but will it hurt?'

'It's a little uncomfortable at first, but you get used to it really easily. I'll wait downstairs, then dress, we'll work on some clothes for you soon.'

'Thanks Hermione,' Harry waited until she left, then read the instructions, 'Blimey,' Harry sighed, then had a shower before doing what he had to, 'This is not right,' Harry wiggled and waited until he thought he had it right, 'How do woman do this?' Harry put his jeans and a t-shirt, then just socks before walking down the stairs, 'So, what did everyone say?'

'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have heard of it, Charlie and Ron didn't. Ron wanted to come be with you, he said he'll be here for you though.'

'He laughed though, didn't he?'

Hermione sighed, 'Yes, because he thought you were pulling a birthday prank. Once he realised it was real, he just looked shocked.'

'Yeah, I'm still shocked. Hermione, Madame Pomfrey said I'm a woman in every way right?'

'Right, that's why you're having a period.'

'Well, I'm a virgin, so that would be a woman as a virgin, wouldn't it?'

'Oh yes, you are, so if you decide to have sex like this, it will hurt.'

'I don't know about that Hermione, you know I never took a lot of notice what everyone used to talk about. So it'll hurt because of the bloke being big.'

'That's part of it, but not all, there's a piece of skin called the hymen that gets broken during the first time you have sex. So it does hurt and there's a small amount of bleeding. But that's if you have sex with a man, you are really a man and you're dating Ginny, a girl.'

'Yeah, I know, but it's this.' Harry shrugged.

'It's not like I can understand Harry, but have you eaten?'

'No, I feel terrible, all crampy.'

'Yes, that's normal and you need some toast, it does help.'

'Well I have to trust you, how do you do this Hermione, how does any girl do this?'

'We have no choice, it's all to get us ready to have children. Now if you did that, it's worse, more crying, swollen ankles, feeling like you're an elephant, if you laugh or sneeze, then sometimes you wet yourself. My mother told me how it was when she was pregnant with me. But I wanted to tell you that the jeans and t-shirt look okay on you.'

'Maybe, but it's strange, I can feel how I really am, a woman and it's like it wants me to be a woman. Dress and act like a woman, merlin, I need to wax my legs won't I?'

Hermione just couldn't help it, she chuckled, 'Sorry, but yes, you're legs are a bit hairy, fine for a man, but not a woman. You also have to shave under your arms, but you don't have to shave your face. So you're really feeling like a woman, is that what you mean?'

'Yeah, so I don't really want to wear jeans, I want to wear a dress and that's so strange.'

'I can lend you some of my things if you want, until you want to go shopping for some clothes. You'll need a bra Harry, it might be uncomfortable to wear, but they help especially with the size you are.'

Harry glanced down at his chest, 'They feel heavy.'

'They are, well yours would be as they are large, mine not so much. So why don't you eat some toast, I'll get you a few things from home. Then let me take you shopping for some female clothes?'

'Yeah, I better, thanks Hermione.'

'Anytime, I won't be long,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek then left and headed home.

'So is Harry alright Hermione?'

'Sort of,' Hermione sat down, 'What Harry has if very rare and he will go through it once a year, it last for about two months.'

'Oh, has he got spots or something?' her mother asked.

'No, he's a woman.'

'I beg your pardon Hermione, can you repeat that,' her father said.

'He's literally became a woman, I just had to buy him some tampons then explain about the cramps and why he's breasts are sore.'

'You mean he's a real woman?' her mother asked.

'Yes, in every way. So I'm getting him some of my clothes so we can go buy him some of his own. He said it's like he's body wants him to be a woman and wear a dress. Poor thing, he can't stop crying and Harry's not a crier.'

'From what we've seen and heard, no, he doesn't sound like he would be. Let us know if we can do anything.'

'Thanks dad, but he'll be fine,' Hermione went into her room and looked through her closet. She found a couple of dresses that she thought would suit Harry, but she never liked them and don't know why she bought them. She also found a couple of nice tops and a pair of her jeans, then a jacket. She knew she couldn't do anything about shoes as Harry's feet were slightly bigger than hers. She packed up the clothes, then headed back to Grimmauld Place, 'I got you some clothes, but I wouldn't suggest the dress until you buy a bra and wax you're legs.'

'No, I'll be flopping all over the place, I'll just put a jumper on.'

'I brought you a jacket until we get you what you need. Now did you eat some toast?'

'Yes, it did help, thanks.'

'Here, go change and we'll go shopping for some woman's clothes.'

Harry took the bag and walked upstairs. He put one of the tops on then stood there staring at himself and it made him smile, then he put the jeans on, and smiled again as he wiggled his hips which made him laugh.

'Wow, I think I look pretty good,' Harry put his runners on as they didn't look too bad, then took the jacket and headed down stairs, 'Do I look alright,' Harry turned around showing Hermione, 'I don't have a big bum do I?'

Hermione broke up laughing, then hugged Harry, 'No you girl, but since you are technically a girl, we need a girl's name.'

'Why not Harriet then, at least I'll probably answer to that as it's so close to my name, or maybe Lily, do I look like a Lily?'

'Lily it is, since you still have your mum's eyes. So come on Lily girl, let's go buy clothes.'

'Oh goody,' Harry giggled making Hermione laugh again as she realised Harry was a real woman in every way but he was also a giggling woman which is something she wasn't expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hermione couldn't stop laughing as Harry got more excited about buying clothes. He or Lily tried on everything and ended up buying more clothes than Hermione already owned. Then she took Harry to look at bra's and nickers before shoes and again, Harry bought at least a dozen pairs of shoes, even high heels.

'Oh, I like the way they make my legs look,' Harry kept turning every way to have a better look at his shoes.

'Yes very nice Lily, but I think you've bought enough.'

'Oh but it's fun. I should buy a handbag maybe a couple, so they can match my clothes.'

'Alright, come on,' Hermione led Harry to another section of the department store, 'If you really want to get everything, then you'll need more personal products, moisturiser, makeup, razors and shaving cream in case you want to shave, wax, shampoos, soaps, all female type ones, the one's at home are definitely male.' Hermione loaded up the trolley with everything she thought Harry would need, 'Now I think that's it.'

'One more thing, why don't I get rid of my glasses and get contact lenses.'

'Alright, yes, that makes sense.'

Harry and Hermione went to the optometrist, after having his eyes checked, he ordered three sets then they were told to come back in an hour. Harry was anxious to change, so they went into a ladies rest room, where Harry put his bra and nickers on, then some nice slacks, a top that showed his/her cleavage, then his new high heels.

'So how do I look?'

'Not bad Lily, you'll look a lot better when you get rid of those glasses. Are you sure you want to wear those shoes though?'

'Yes, I love the way they make me feel, oh I feel so good Hermione.'

Hermione chuckled again, 'You're such a girl, come on, we'll have a coffee why we're waiting.'

Harry and Hermione went to a café and sat outside, why Hermione ordered them to coffee's and a couple of muffins.

'I have to watch my weight Hermione.'

'There healthy ones Lily, it's fine. I eat these quite a lot and I'm not fat.'

'No, you have a nice figure, alright,' Harry gently picked a piece of muffin and put it in his mouth as he stared around, 'Oh he's cute, nice bum too.'

'Lily,' Hermione said but giggled and she wasn't normally a giggling type girl, but Harry was definitely all women. She kept watching Harry as he watched the men that walked passed and listened to his comments on each other. Some had nice eyes, lips, or a cute bum, some with muscles and Hermione thought Harry actually drooled.

When they finished their muffin and coffee they went back to pick up Harry's contact lenses and they both thought this new look suited Harry/Lily, whichever way you thought of them.

'I want to see everyone, let's go to the Burrow before we head home.'

'Alright, if you're sure Lily?'

'Yes, positive,' Harry grinned as he wiggled again.

The two girls left and found a deserted spot and apparated to the Burrow and headed straight inside.

'Hi, we've been shopping,' Harry said very girly making everyone stare, 'Oh look at those muscles,' Harry walked over to Charlie and ran his finger down Charlie's large arms, 'Hmmm, they feel so nice and you're such a big boy.'

'Lily, Charlie's gay.'

Harry's lip dropped, 'Oh, but he's so cute.'

'Um, what's going on Hermione, I thought you said Harry was upset and didn't want anyone to see him?' Ron asked.

'My names Lily Ronald,' Harry put his hand on his hip, 'You should really do something with your hair, maybe I could style it for you.'

'No thanks Harry, I'm fine,' Ron's eyes widened.

'It's Lily.'

'Well Lily, why don't you sit down,' Arthur said looking just as confused as everyone else.

'Oh Harry, mum told me what happened,' Ginny said as she put her arms around him.

'Oooo, I'm not a lesbian, so you need to find another girl, I like the big boys,' Lily/Harry ran his finger down Charlie's arm again.

'What is going on Hermione?'

'He's literally become a woman in every way, he even asked if my jeans made him look like he had a big bum.'

'Are you sure you're gay, we could have fun Charlie?'

'Sorry Harry, but I like blokes.'

Harry pouted, 'It's Lily, oh well, I'll find another bloke to have fun with,' Harry thrust out his boobs, 'I'm sure I could attract some.'

'I'm sure you can,' Molly said looking at everyone, 'Would you like some tea and biscuits Lily?'

'Tea, no sugar, I have to watch my weight and no biscuits either. I can't ruin this figure now can I?'

'Oh he's like a worst version of Fleur.' Ginny said.

'Oh Fleur, I should visit her, we can talk clothes, or shoes, she has nice feet.'

'What about us when this is going on?' Ginny said sounding miffed.

'Sorry Ginny, but I want a man,' Harry looked in one of his bags and pulled out a small compact mirror then started to fix his hair, 'I should get my hair styled, and earring, why didn't we think about that why we were out Hermione?'

'You can always go get some tomorrow Harry, sorry Lily.'

Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione and went into the living room, 'Hermione we need to do something.'

'There's nothing anyone can do, Madame Pomfrey said it last for about two months before he will change back.'

'So he won't want me at all during this time?'

'No, sorry Ginny.'

'Hey girls, Mrs. Weasley's going to contact everyone for my birthday dinner, we need to dress up and enjoy ourselves.'

'Oh merlin,' Ginny rolled her eyes, 'I can't believe this, he's a real girl and he's acting like one of those…those,' Ginny growled.

'It's like his opposite, he's actual sex changed, so did his personality. Well Lily, we can dress up, why don't we head home so you can work out what you want to wear.'

'Great, that might take a while, then I have to wax, shampoo, style, so let's go.'

Hermione, Ginny and Lily/Harry went back into the kitchen, 'We'll be back later, Lily wants to work out what she wants to wear.' Hermione took Harry's arm why he grabbed his bags, then gave everyone a very girly wave before heading outside.

'I can't believe that was Harry, is that normal for these, what did you call them?' Ron asked.

'Hermaphrodites and as far as I know, they change completely. So let's get ready for Harry's birthday dinner,' Arthur saw Ginny and knew she was upset, 'It stops after a while Ginny.'

'But I can't have anything to do with him during this time, a whole two months and he tried to seduce my brother.'

'Yes, I'd watch him tonight Charlie, he had this look in his eye like he wasn't giving up.'

'I'll stick with Bill mum, but I'm with Ron, it's hard to believe that was Harry.'

Back at Grimmauld Place, Lily was waxing, then showering, using her new shampoo, then she styled her hair before starting on her make up.

'Hermione, I need jewellery, could you lend me something. Oh never mind, I just remembered,' Harry wrapped a towel around his body then headed into another bedroom, 'Mrs. Blacks antique jewellery is here, I'm sure something will work,' Harry went through a large box, holding different necklaces, then earrings up to her ears before deciding on an emerald set, even with a matching ring, 'What do you think, they match my eyes.'

'They actually look nice Lily, but I need to go change. Do you want me to come back for you or do you just want to head to the Burrow?'

'I'm fine, I'll see you there girl, thanks for all the help.'

'Anytime,' Hermione shook her head in amusement then left Harry to finish getting ready but also ready to shock all his friends.

Harry hummed why he put different dresses up to him, then shoes until his bed was covered in the ones he didn't want to wear. Finally he found what he wanted and went for a short, tight fitting dress that again showed his cleavage, and of course, his legs and high heels, he kept looking in the mirror at the whole affect, smiling at herself.

'I'm perfect, any man would love to have me,' Harry/Lily kept turning, making sure everything was perfect before grabbing her small bag and headed out to her party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hermione and her parents walked into the kitchen of the Burrow and they didn't just see all the Weasley's and all their friends, but also Professor McGonagall.

'How was he when you left him?'

'Trying on jewellery, that was after styling his hair, her hair, oh this is just confusing. So does everyone know what's going on?' Hermione asked as she sat down with her parents.

'Yes, that's why I asked Minerva to come here, so she could explain.'

'So Harry really is a girl Hermione?' Seamus asked.

'In every way, so expect to be shocked, oh and her name is Lily. She had a go at Ronald for saying Harry, then wanted to style his hair.'

'So she's finished the full transformation. After we left, Poppy and I read up on it and expected this to happen. Is she completely opposite to what Harry would be?'

'Yes, he's acting like a real girly girl, oh but see for yourself,' Hermione nodded towards the door.

'Oh look, all my friends are here, we're going to have a fun, fun time,' Harry/Lily went up and kissed all the boys, 'You're cute Seamus, I never noticed before.'

'Lily, its early, why don't you sit down,' Molly said seeing Seamus pulling a face.

'Oh can't I have some fun Mrs. Weasley, a girl needs fun and men, good looking men, oh and there's so many here.'

'Oh blimey,' Seamus said staring up at Harry.

'Actually, Lily's not bad looking, gorgeous in my opinion,' Neville said.

'Oh how sweet,' Lily said then sat on Neville's lap, 'You're cute to Nev's.'

'Oh I think I'm going to be sick,' Ginny said.

'I think she's jealous Neville, you are very cute,' Lily snuggled up closer to Neville, 'Oh, you've got muscles as well.'

'I zink she's cute,' Fleur laughed.

'Oh Fleur sweetie, we must talk shoes, what do you think of mine,' Harry/Lily lifted her leg up high, 'I think they look nice and show off my legs.'

'Yes, very nice Lily, now put your leg down,' Arthur said looking away.

'Oops,' Lily giggled, then lowered her leg.

'Why don't you sit beside Neville, so he can have his dinner Lily?' Arthur suggested.

'Oh, alright,' Lily got up but rubbed against Neville's groin, 'Sorry,' she giggled then sat beside him.

'Oh, what did he/she do?' Ron asked.

'Um, touched me, blimey, is that normal behaviour Professor?'

'Since it's the complete opposite, yes it is.'

'I've been meaning to talk to you Minerva,' Harry/Lily sat with her hands under her chin, 'We really need to do something with your hair, make it softer, and you're clothes, I'm sure you have a nice figure under all those robes, even for someone you're age.'

'Well Lily, I actually like the way I look, but thank you for the offer.'

'Well I'm sure there's someone here that needs my help, what about you Ginny. You could do with some more dresses, maybe put your hair up and some makeup, you're very pretty but hide yourself behind all that hair, maybe you would look good with short hair.'

'No,' Ginny said stiffly, 'I like my look and you used to as well. Professor, isn't there anything we can do?'

'No, sorry Ginny, she'll change back when it's time.'

'Oh I don't want to, I like this new me.'

'If I could make that into a joke product, I'd make a fortune,' George said before he laughed.

'I think that's a compliment Georgie,' Lily/Harry smiled over at him, 'You're cute too, watch him Angelina or I might snatch him right out from under you, wow, under you, under me, that sounds like fun.'

'She's turned into a nympho,' Seamus said still looking shocked.

'He's mine girlfriend, hands off,' Angelina said but smiling with the humour in all this.

'Oh touchy,' Harry/Lily pouted, then smiled, 'Alright, I'll leave him for you,' Harry/Lily saw Charlie head upstairs, but kept talking for a minute, 'Excuse me, time to powder my nose,' Harry/Lily got up and hurried up the stairs, then the moment Charlie opened the door, she pushed him up against the wall and started snogging him, then put her hand down on his groin and started rubbing.

'Harry, stop,' Charlie grabbed her arms and moved him back.

'It's Lily, but you feel good Charlie, come on, let's have a bit of fun.'

'I'm gay, if you were Harry, yeah, I would, but you're a woman, so no.'

'You're no fun,' Harry/Lily pouted then went into the bathroom.

Charlie hurried down the stairs, 'Blimey, he/she cornered me, felt me up, then snogged me. She's got a wicked tongue though.'

'Charlie, that's my boyfriend,' Ginny yelled.

'I didn't start that, he did, she did, you know what I mean. How do we handle this Minerva?'

'You're guess is as good as mine Charlie, but make sure you seal your bedroom tonight. I could see Lily sneaking in there.'

'Oh great,' Charlie shook his head but heard his brothers laugh, 'You don't know what it's like. Sure if I was straight, she's not bad, so I'd take her up on the offer, but I shag blokes, not woman.'

'I find this all very amusing,' Jean Granger said as she laughed.

'You're loss Charlie boy,' Harry/Lily bounced down the stairs and again sat next to Neville, but put her hand on his leg and slid it up his thigh.

'Harry, Lily, stop,' Neville said grabbing her hand.

'Is she feeling you up again?' Ron asked.

'Yes.'

'Alright, I think we need to sit the girls on either side of Lily,' Arthur said then everyone moved so Hermione was on one side and Luna was on the other side.

'I like her this way, she's sweet,' Luna said smiling at Lily.

'Oh Luna sweetie, thanks, you're sweet too,' Harry/Lily hugged her.

Everyone started eating but noticed Harry/Lily picked at his food still going on about keeping her figure. George and Bill kept laughing whenever Lily started on Charlie or Neville, Ginny just kept growling, Neville tried to keep a distance away from Lily, where Minerva and the Grangers couldn't help laughing at anything Harry/Lily did.

After everyone left, Harry/Lily said goodbye, again kissing all the men on the cheek except Charlie who she snogged again but also slipped her tongue in before he pushed her away. Harry giggled, then left.

Over the next week, Harry/Lily bought more clothes, lots of jewellery, and of course, more shoes. She was bored, so she went out and found this club that wasn't far from the Leaky Cauldron. She scanned the place and noticed she was getting a lot of looks from the men in there, then she spotted a familiar face who also had been looking at her. So she made her way over and sat beside him.

'Hello cutie.'

'Hi, yourself, you look familiar, do I know you?' Draco Malfoy asked.

'No, but I know you Dra, so how about we have a drink.'

'Sure, tell me your name first.'

'Lily,' Harry/Lily said.

'Well Lily, it's nice to meet you,' Draco called a waitress and ordered two drinks, and the couple sat there talking and drinking. They laughed a lot and got on really well, 'So would you like to come back to my place Lily?'

'I thought you'd never ask Dra, I'd love to,' Harry/Lily leaned closer, 'I'm a virgin though, so you'll have to take it easy on me.'

'I'm an expert gorgeous,' Draco took Lily's hand and they left the club and then he apparated them to the gates of Malfoy Manor. They walked hand in hand up the long drive and into the house, but never stopped until they got to Draco's bedroom.

Harry/Lily could feel herself getting very hot as she watched the blond man, then she slowly undid the zip on her dress, letting it fall, then watched as he took his clothes off before he grabbed her and they ended up on the bed, snogging but Draco was also undoing her bra and pushing her nickers down. They snogged a lot, touched each other a lot before making love.

'You did seem to know what you were doing, so you've had a few partners before?'

'A gentleman never talks about his conquests.'

'Very gallant of you Dra, but I should head home, sometimes my friends like to check on me. I had a good time, maybe we could do it again.'

'Maybe we can,' Draco watched the gorgeous brunette dress, blow him a kiss before leaving, 'There's something about that woman and I'm determined to work it out, then I'm going to have her,' Draco stretched then strolled into his bathroom to shower still thinking about the woman he just mad love to and really hoped it wasn't going to be the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry still tried to get Charlie to change his mind. Ginny was getting angrier with Harry. Ron had started to laugh at the whole situation, why Hermione tried to calm Lily down.

The new Lily decided she didn't like to cook, so she started heading to the Burrow ever morning for breakfast but of a night, she'd go into town to eat, usually with Hermione and Ron, but no matter what, she never ate a lot.

'Morning Lily dear, breakfast?' Molly asked.

'Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley. So Ginny, why don't we go out and have a girly day, we can buy some new clothes.'

'No thanks, I'm not in the mood to shop.'

'You're loss,' Harry/Lily shrugged then smiled as Mrs. Weasley put her plate in front of her, 'Oh, I don't feel well,' Lily got up and hurried up the stairs with her hand over her mouth.

'Do you think being sick is a sign he might change back?' Ginny asked hopefully.

'Maybe Ginny dear, let's just wait and see.' Lily walked back down the stairs a few minutes later, 'Feel better dear?'

'A little, I've been sick a lot lately. Maybe I've eaten too much, I feel really bloated.'

'Tell me when you've been sick Lily?' Molly asked looking concerned.

'Every morning, I just feel really queasy but after a while it passes. I really think I'm eating too much.'

Molly looked at Hermione then the two women headed for the living room to talk privately. Hermione nodded then they went back to join the others at the table.

'Lily, would you come with me today, I really need a girl to be with me?'

'Of course I will Hermione, I can't eat anyway, so we can go when you want to.'

'Let's go now, Mrs. Weasley, I'll talk to you later,' Hermione raised her eyebrows and the older woman gave her a nod.

Hermione and Lily apparated to Hogsmeade, then they walked slowly to the gates of Hogwarts talked the whole time. They saw Minerva McGonagall was waiting for them and then them in.

'Why are we here Hermione, there's nothing exciting to do?'

'I need my annual check-up with Madame Pomfrey, just to make sure I'm healthy.'

'Maybe she could tell me if I'm eating too much, then I can diet.'

'She'd be able to tell you Lily, so if you let her give you a check-up, she can tell you everything,' Minerva said as they walked towards the castle.

'Okay, that way I'll know what's wrong.'

The three women made their way up to the hospital wing, 'Why don't you go first Lily, since you haven't been feeling well?' Hermione suggested.

'Alright, thanks Hermione,' Lily smiled then went behind the screen with the matron, 'I really think I've been over eating Poppy, going to lose my figure if I keep going.'

'Let's see first before you decide anything,' Poppy smiled then started to move her wand over Lily's stomach, 'Alright, you can sit up, I know what's wrong Lily?'

'Oh, it's nothing serious is it?'

'Depends on your definition,' Poppy sat down, 'You're pregnant Lily.'

'A baby, oh that's wonderful,' Lily gushed, then hugged the matron and bounced off the bed, 'I'm going to have a baby, isn't that wonderful Hermione.'

'Yes, I suppose it is, but Lily, who's the father?'

'Oh Draco, we met up one night at a nightclub called the Black Dragon, then went back to his place.'

'Oh my,' Minerva said, 'Are you going to tell him Lily?'

'I should, he is going to be a father, but he didn't know who I was though, that might shock him.'

'Lily, you will need to come see me every month and you'll need potions.'

'Oh will they stop me feeling sick?'

'Yes, I can give you some now for that,' the matron went down to her office then came back with a small bottle of purple potion, 'Just a small sip, that's all you need.'

'I'll remember Poppy, thank you. Oh this is good news, I'll have to get everything ready for the nursery. Hermione you can help me shop for baby things.'

'I wouldn't mind Lily.'

'Since you're here, why don't you come up and tell Albus, he'll be thrilled.'

'Well Hermione still needs her check-up.'

'I can do it why you go with Professor McGonagall, then I'll meet you there.'

'Alright Hermione, oh and you'll be godmother,' Lily hugged Hermione again then followed the headmistress up to her office.

'Oh Albus, I have wonderful news.'

'You look excited Lily, so what is this news.'

'I'm going to have a baby, isn't that great.'

'Yes, very exciting.'

'How does that work Albus, with the change?'

'She won't until after the baby is three months old.'

'Great, so I get to breast feed, we can bond in that time.'

'Yes, that's the reason.'

'When are you going to tell Draco Lily?'

'Well, I'm not sure he'll like it. He seems to be out for fun, but if I tell him there's no catch, he doesn't have to stay with me or anything, then maybe he'll like the idea of being a parent.'

'Why don't I talk to him and have him meet us at the Burrow, then you can explain.'

'That would be helpful, thank you Minerva. Make it for a few hours though, I want to start shopping for baby things.'

'That's an excellent idea Lily, oh Hermione's here. So why don't you two girls go buy baby clothes, then we'll meet at the Burrow in a couple of hours.'

'Bye Professor, come on Lily,' Hermione led the excited Lily out of the office and through the school where the gates automatically opened for them.

Minerva stuck her head in the fire, 'Draco, it's Minerva McGonagall,' she waited.

'Professor, is something wrong?'

'Well there's something I need to tell you. So could you meet me outside the gates of Hogwarts, then we need to go somewhere.'

'Alright, give me fifteen minutes.'

'This is going to be a shock Albus.'

'Yes it is Minerva.'

Minerva walked slowly through the castle then down through the grounds and stepped outside the gate, putting the enchantments back around it.

'Is there something wrong with my parents Professor?'

'No Draco, this is something else, but take my arm and then I'll explain.'

'Alright,' Draco looked puzzled but took his old professor's arm and felt her turn. When he looked up he saw the strangest building he'd ever seen, 'Where are we?'

'The Burrow, it's the Weasley's home.'

'Professor, you know we hate each other, don't you?'

'Yes, but this is important, follow me,' Minerva and Draco stepped into the kitchen, 'Did you tell everyone Molly?'

'Yes, Ginny's angry, Ron's not sure what to make of all this and Charlie's just glad she won't come on to him again. So where are they anyway?'

'Shopping, they'll be here soon. Draco please sit down and I'll explain.' Draco nodded then sat, 'Have you heard of the ancient and rare magic of hermaphrodites?'

'Those are animals that change sex.'

'Yes, but it can happen to wizards, there has been a few of those over the centuries. It does say it can happen to witches, but so far it's only been wizards.'

'Oh, well I never knew that, so it must be very old and rare.'

'Yes the last one was over five hundred years ago, well until recently. Do you remember a woman you met at a club called the Black Dragon, her name was Lily. She had dark hair, and green eyes?'

'I remember her Professor, I've actually been trying to find her, she intrigued me.'

'Yes, well this is where you will be shocked. She is an hermaphrodite, meaning she's really a man. But just over a month ago, he changed to become Lily.'

'Oh I'm going to be sick, I shagged a man?'

'A woman Draco, she is a woman in every way why the change is on.'

'At least I know now not to go looking for her. But I still don't understand why you had to tell me here?'

'Oh, here's Lily and Hermione now,' Minerva said.

Draco turned, 'Oh you've got to be kidding me, it's Potter, isn't it. I knew she looked familiar.'

'Hi Dra, still as cute as ever,' Lily bounced over and kissed his cheek, 'We've been shopping. You should see what we got Dra, you'll love it,' Lily pulled out the cutest little baby suit and held it up, 'For our baby.'

Everyone stared at Draco Malfoy then watched as he completely passed out, falling backwards off the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'Draco,' Minerva kept slapping his face, 'Draco, wake up.'

'Um Professor, what are you doing in my room?'

'We're not at your home Draco, we're at the Weasley's home, remember.'

Draco bolted upright and saw Lily/Harry smiling at him, then she gave him a little wave.

'Oh shit.'

'Yes, let's get you up and Molly made you some soothing tea.'

Draco sat down and wrapped his hands around his cup, 'It's real, isn't it Professor?'

'Very real Malfoy, you're going to be a daddy and Harry the mummy,' Ron grinned.

'Lily Ronald, I keep telling you. Say it again and I might style you're hair, give you pigtails.'

'Sorry Lily,' Ron chuckled.

'How is this possible, he's a bloke?'

'Technically she's not, not right now. It's a full transformation Draco. I'm sure you saw her and saw a full woman's body.'

'Well yeah, but it's still a bloke, I don't shag blokes.'

'No and you didn't, you had sex with a woman.'

'Yeah, me, and it was sooo good, we have to do it again.'

'No we won't,' Draco glared.

'We thought you should know because Lily is carrying your child. Now normally the hermaphrodite would change back after two months, but now Lily is pregnant, she won't change back until the baby is three months old, it's so they can bond through breast feeding. But I also need to ask you something. You know some of our laws, don't you?'

'A fair few Professor.'

'Right, so you will know that if a baby is born out of wedlock, then that child will have the mother's last name, meaning Potter.'

'Fine, because I'm not marrying him, her, it, whatever he is?'

'We just wanted to let you know.'

'So do you want to be a father to our baby Dra?'

'Blimey,' Draco murmured but heard Ron laugh, 'Stop it weasel.'

'I think it's hilarious,' Ron laughed again, 'especially since Hermione and I are going to be your baby's godparents.'

'Oh this just keeps getting worse,' Draco sighed, 'I know I owe Harry for what he said at my trial, but it means we're connected.'

'Yes, but it does not mean you have to spend all your time together.'

'Oh look at this cute little outfit,' Lily/Harry held up another baby suit, 'With these cute booties to go with it.'

'Why does she act like that, nothing like Potter?'

'When it's a full transformation, they go the complete opposite to what they were as a male. Harry is normally a quiet young man, never touches anyone like she has been doing. She's buying clothes, lots of clothes and shoes, things Harry doesn't bother doing, only the necessities. She's every bit a girl, Harry's a man in every aspect.'

'We should talk names, but I do know if it's a boy, it'll be James, after my father, well James Sirius after both of them.'

'Oh bloody hell, look Professor, I really need to think about all this.'

'Yes, maybe that is the wisest decision. If you need to talk, let me know.'

'I will,' Draco got up and Lily threw her arms around him, 'Get off Potter.'

'But I'm pregnant, don't you want to feel my stomach?'

'No, I don't, now let me go.' Draco said but everyone laughed loudly.

'Oh alright,' Lily snogging him then let him go, 'Bye cutie.'

'Blimey,' Draco huffed then hurried out of the house.

'Well I need to work on the nursery. We only bought a few things today. Now which room should I use, there's so many.'

'I think it's best to use the one right next to yours, that way you will hear the baby of a night time,' Molly said.

'Oh thanks Mrs. Weasley, you're going to be a great help, and you did have seven babies.'

'I'll help in any way Lily.'

'You know, maybe I should use Harriet as my name. If I have a girl, I can call her Lily.'

'If that's what you want, just let us know what to call you,' Hermione said.

'Oh look Uncle Ron, this is the cutest little hat.'

Ron laughed again, 'Yeah, real nice Lily. Um so Professor, she'll give birth normally?'

'Yes, because she is really a woman in every way. Well I better be off, if I hear from Draco Lily, I'll let you know.'

'Thanks Minerva and just think, you'll have another Potter child at Hogwarts.'

'Yes, not for a long time, but yes we will. I'll see you all later,' Minerva shook her head at Harry/Lily who was still looking through baby clothes.

Over the next few months, Lily finally started to show. She had a few check-up's with Poppy and everything was going well. Word had leaked out about Harry being an hermaphrodite, so reporters were trying to find out where Harry was staying to get a look at him. Hermione and Ron had gone out a few times to get more baby stuff, then helped Harry decorate the nursery, even changing the colours on the walls and brightening it all up. One thing everyone noticed was that Harry seemed to have a lot of energy, so he/she kept going from room to room redecorating. Usually just making it brighter, changing curtains, carpets and bed covering in those room. The living rooms she also brightened up, even changing the carpet to soft thick cream coloured carpet. By the time Harry/ now Harriet was seven months pregnant, Grimmauld Place looked completely different and they had finally managed to get Mrs. Black off the wall and stored her up in the attic. Harry/Harriet had bought all new pictures for around the house, so now it really looked like a home and a nice one as well. Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Hermione thought Harriet had done a remarkable job and had very good taste.

Harriet stepped into the Burrow's kitchen with Hermione and Ron and she was holding her back.

'Oh these back aches are killing me.'

'Yes, that happens quite a lot dear, so sit down, dinner won't be long.'

Harriet very slowly sat down then jerked a little, 'Oh the baby's kicking, feel Hermione,' she grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on her stomach.

'Oh Harriet, there's really a little baby in there.'

'Yeah, there is, Ron feel,' she grabbed Ron's hand and placed his on her stomach.

'Wow, I think this baby is going to play quidditch. What's it feel like?'

'Like I'm being kicked from the inside, but Ginny, you want to feel my baby?'

'No thanks,' Ginny sulked.

'It won't be that long Ginny,' Molly said.

'It's not just that mum,' Ginny sighed then headed into the living room with Hermione following.

'What is it Ginny?'

'It's not what I expected Hermione. Yeah, Harry's going to change back, but he's going to be a mother. I thought we'd, you know, go out, have fun, maybe go to some clubs, or a holiday together now we're adults and there's no danger. But he's going to be tied down with a baby. I'm not sure I want that, not for a while anyway. I'm not ready to play parent.'

'Well I suppose I understand, having a baby does change everything. There are responsibilities you have to consider. That little child needs constant care and attention.'

'Yeah, Harry will give the baby all his attention, not me. I know that sounds terrible, but after everything, I really thought Harry and I would finally get some time together. We talked about sex, now I'm not sure I want to.'

'Maybe this is giving you a chance to work out if you could take on a family Ginny. You are young, well we're all young, too young for a family. But nothing will change this now, Harry is about to become a parent.'

'I don't want to be tied down with children, not yet. You know I always wanted to play quidditch, that's the only reason I'm returning to Hogwarts when it opens.'

'Yes I know, think of this as well. You'll be gone for a long time, it might give you an idea if you still want a life with Harry especially with a child.'

'I suppose, let's get back into her. But she's so sickening,' Ginny shuddered, 'I never thought I'd see anyone except Fleur acting like that. That's another thing I hate, Harriet and Fleur have bonded because their both pregnant and due around the same time.'

'Yes, I've noticed, and there really isn't anything I can say to make you feel better Ginny,' Hermione put her arm around the young woman and they walked back into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had her hand on Harry's ever growing stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

With only two weeks before Harriet was due to give birth, Hermione and Ron had decided to stay with her at Grimmauld Place so she wasn't alone. Harriet also said since she really didn't want to cook and would have a baby to look after, it was time to bring Kreacher back from Hogwarts. The old elf was excited to be back in his home and loved the idea there was going to be a baby there soon.

Harriet was lounging on one of the sofas when the fire turned green. Minerva and Draco stepped out.

'Well, look at you Harriet, almost due so I've been told.'

'Yes I am Minerva, but I don't think I'll ever go back to my perfect figure. Hello Dra, you're still a cutie.'

'Harriet,' Draco said then sat down on the opposite sofa.

'Draco wants to be part of his child life Harriet. We know it's taken a long time, but this was a big shock to him.'

'Oh I know, so I'm not upset Dra. Do you want to be with me at the birth?'

'Um, yes, if that's okay.'

'Perfectly okay, you're the daddy.'

'So after, will it be alright to visit every few days or so?'

'Anytime Dra, you know, I hope the baby has your gorgeous blond hair.'

'Well thanks, maybe it will have your dark hair or even red, wasn't your mother a red head?'

'Yes, dark red, not like the Weasley red. Maybe it will have a combination of my mothers and yours, so a strawberry blond.'

'You never know Harriet. Now I need to go, Draco's going to stay and visit for a while. I need to get back to the preparations for the memorial.'

'Can you just make sure I've got a comfy seat Minerva? I couldn't sit on one of those hard stools.'

'Already worked out for you and Fleur, so I'll see you both later,' Minerva patted Draco's arm before stepping into the fireplace.

'Did I hear the fire Harriet?' Hermione asked as she stepped into the room, 'Oh Draco.'

'Dra wants to be part of the baby's life, isn't that sweet of him Hermione.'

'Yes, very sweet,' Hermione sat beside Harry, 'We weren't sure we were going to hear from you Draco?'

'I wasn't sure either, it's taken me a long time for it to really sink in, I'm going to be a father. Do you know how that works Hermione, when Harry changes back?'

'He'll be a father just like you will, it's not that uncommon these days, not with so many gay couples having children.'

'No, I suppose not. I'm going to have to write to my mother and tell her she's going to be a grandmother.'

'We'll get some pictures of our baby Dra, so you can send them to your mother.'

'That'll be nice, thanks. Merlin this is just so incredible.'

'I wanted to ask you this Draco, but that night, when you and Harriet went to your place. Didn't you think she looked like Harry?'

'Not really, I mean I saw the eyes and thought of Potter, but it never occurred to me it was really him.'

'Her, well me Dra, I'm not him at all.'

'Yeah, I see that.'

'Oh baby's kicking again, do you want to feel your baby Dra?'

'Um, yeah, sure,' Draco got up and sat next to Harriet, and slowly put his hand on her stomach, 'Wow, the baby's really is moving. Does it do that a lot?'

'All the time normally, just the last day or so, not so much. But I read up on everything and when it gets close to delivery, they do tend to stop moving as much. So you're lucky you got to feel him or her.'

'Didn't you find out?'

'I didn't want to, Poppy asked, but I said no, I want to be surprised.'

'You don't like surprises.'

'He never liked surprises, I don't mind them, it's fun actually.'

'It's all part of it Draco, the complete opposite.'

'Yeah, I'm seeing that. So this house, didn't the order of the phoenix use it at one time?'

'Yep, Sirius let Dumbledore use it, then I told him to keep using it. But now that's all over, I decided to live here and clean it up. I know I could buy something newer, more fancy, even something as big as Malfoy Manor, but I like it, it's cosy.'

'Well if you like it,' Draco said feeling very uncomfortable, 'But that's another thing, will he remember everything when she changes back?'

'Yes, Madame Pomfrey sent us a couple of books on the subject. He will know everything once the transformation goes back to his male self, he just accepts it as part of his life.'

'So he'll know what went on between us?'

'Yes, I will, but you don't need to feel uncomfortable that we made love Dra, we had fun, you really knew what you were doing.'

Hermione laughed softly, 'Give Draco a chance Harriet, this is all knew and strange to him.'

'I know and we have had a lot of time to get used to it. Do you think you could give my back a rub Hermione, it's really killing me?'

'Sure, lean over a bit,' Hermione lifted Harriet's top and started to rub her back, 'Does that feel good?'

'Oh yes, you have great hands for a girl, I bet Ron loves them.'

'I suppose,' Hermione never went any further.

Over the next hour, Draco and Harriet kept talking about the baby even if Draco was a little uncomfortable.

Harriet had help from Hermione to get dressed and then with Ron, helped her to Hogwarts. The moment they arrived outside the open gates, photographers started taking pictures of Harriet. Then aurors stepped around them and escorted them onto the grounds. Hermione helped Harriet slowly down into the comfy lounge chair which was right next to Fleur. Everybody kept staring around at Harriet and couldn't believe the way Harry looked.

The ceremony started with a name reading of everyone that died, then a family member was presented with the Order of Merlin: first class. Just as Kingsley started talking about everyone that stayed to fight, Harriet let out a loud scream as she grabbed her stomach.

'Oh blimey, she's in labour, isn't she?' Ron asked.

'Yes, let's get her up to the hospital, Madame Pomfrey, quickly,' Hermione called, 'Draco wants to be here Ron, go tell Professor McGonagall to contact him,' Hermione said quietly as she helped the matron help a very large and in labour Harriet. They got to the hospital wing, and onto a bed, before Madame Pomfrey conjured some curtains, 'I'll be out here Harriet.'

'No,' Harriet screamed, 'stay with me Hermione.'

'Alright, Draco should be here soon.'

'Alright Harriet, I need to get these clothes off you, then see how you're going,' with help from Hermione, they undressed Harriet, then placed a blanket across her. Poppy grabbed her wand and started to perform her spells, 'Already eight centimetres Harriet, didn't you feel anything earlier?'

'Just bad back aches Poppy, they got worse when I arrived.'

'Alright, but you're not ready yet, so try to relax and breathe through each contraction.' just then Harriet screamed again, 'Breathe Harriet, you can't push yet.'

A few minutes later, Draco hurried in with Minerva and some of Harry's friends, Draco went straight behind the curtains why everyone kept hearing Harriet scream. Over the next hour, the screams were getting closer together, but they all could hear Hermione and Draco trying to get Harriet to calm down why the matron calmly talked to Harriet. After another half an hour they all heard a baby's cry making everyone relax, then Harriet screamed again and they all wondered what was going on until they heard a baby cry again, but they all looked confused as they stared at each other.

Hermione stepped out, 'Twins, a boy and a girl. One with blond hair, that's the girl, one with dark hair, that's the boy,' Hermione put her arms around Ron, 'I'm not sure I want to go through that.'

'We need Poppy,' Bill shouted as he came in with Fleur who was in labour, the rest of the Weasley's following.

'Minerva, stay with Harriet and the babies, I'll check on Fleur,' Poppy said.

'Great, now they'll bond even more, their babies born on the same day and did she say babies?'

'Yes Ginny, Harriet had twins, a boy and girl.'

'That's it, I can't deal with two,' Ginny walked off and out of the hospital wing.

Draco stuck his head out of the curtains, 'Harriet wants you all to see the babies,' he moved the curtain as everyone crowded down at the end of the bed and saw Harriet lying there looking completely exhausted, but breast feeding the blond girl, 'Um Hermione, since you are godmother,' Draco placed his son into her arms.'

'Can you tell us what their names are?' Neville asked.

'Lily Hermione and James Scorpius.'

'So not Sirius?' Ron asked.

'No Harriet asked if I wanted to pick the middle name, that was my grandfather's name.'

'How you feeling Harriet?'

'Bloody sore,' she tried to smile, 'But aren't they precious.'

'They are mate,' Ron smiled, 'but are you sure you want us here why you do that?'

'I'm just feeding my daughter Ron, it's a natural thing, but man she has a good suck on her, like her father.'

'Harriet,' Draco glared but everyone else laughed.

'Get used to it Draco, she often says things that shock, oh another baby, I wonder what I've got, a nephew or niece,' Ron hurried away why everyone else stayed watching Harriet as she finished feeding Lily, then started feeding James.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley came up to see Harriet and her babies, why some of the others went down to see Fleur's daughter, Victoire. Molly held the little boy in her arms as Arthur held the little girl.

'It's like we have three grandchildren Arthur, two girls and a boy.'

'You are their grandparents Mrs. Weasley,' Harriet said weakly.

'Then it's mum and dad Harriet, no more Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Draco, It's Arthur and Molly since this makes us sort of a family. You're children are beautiful though.'

'Thanks Molly,' Draco smiled but stayed sitting next to the bed. 'I wasn't sure I was ready to be a parent, until I saw them.'

'Yes, that usually happens, we weren't much older than you are when Bill was born. Harriet's parents had her at the age of twenty, oh but I think it's all been too much for Harriet.'

'He's been forcing herself to stay awake, she was hoping to see Fleur's baby.'

'She will, once they have both rested. Giving birth is a strenuous thing.'

'Yeah, I saw and heard, merlin can she scream. It's so strange, I know it's Harry, but it's not. Nothing she is doing is Harry at all, like Hermione said, complete opposite. I've seen Harry being hurt and he never made a sound, but as Harriet, she screamed like she was having the cruciatus curse used on her.'

'Yes, after Harry changed, we read up on even if we knew a little about it. All the wizards that have gone through this ended up completely different from what they were. So are you and Harry, when he changes back that is, are you going to be alright?'

'I am a little concerned and I know it'll be a little awkward at first, but I really want to be there for my children. So I'm sure we'll work through all that. One thing though, I never realised that Harry made such a good looking woman.'

Arthur and Molly laughed softly so not to startle the two tiny sleeping babies, 'No, I don't think any of us were ready to think that until we had no choice.'

'I'm back, Draco, I went home to grab some of their clothes and since Harriet is asleep, you get to dress them.'

Hermione, Arthur and Molly saw a panic look come to the blonds face making them all laugh softly again.

'I can show you how Draco, it's not that hard.'

Draco sighed in relief, 'Thanks Molly, because I have no idea.'

Arthur and Molly placed the two babies on the bed next to Harriet, then Hermione handed over some clothes for each and nappies. Molly dressed Lily why Draco copied what she did and dressed James.

When they were done, Draco picked up his son, 'Thanks Molly, how do you learn all this. Like when they might need changing or feeding, maybe something is wrong, how do you work everything out?'

'Some are instinctual, some is just learning as you go. All babies will have a different cry for different things. The hungry part is very easy though, if you put your finger gently on their cheek and if their head turns towards it, usually it means their hungry. Sometimes you use your little finger, if it's clean that is. Just put the tip into their mouth and if they start sucking, their hungry.'

'I never would have thought of that. Um Hermione, is Ron still here?'

'Yes, talking to Bill and Charlie.'

'Take your godson, I need a word with him and don't worry, we have no choice but to learn to get on now, so everything will be alright,' Draco placed his son into Hermione's arms then walked down towards the other end of the hospital, 'Um Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?'

'Yeah, sure,' Ron and Draco moved to the other side.

'Look even though we never really cared for each other, we're connected now, through James and Lily. So I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to try, no more names, no more putting anyone down, and I'll do this only once, but I'm sorry for all the things I said about your family. You're parents are very nice and caring people.'

'Well…Draco, we are connected and will be seeing each other a lot, so I can put all that behind us. We do have no choice now but to at least get on. Something neither of us ever thought would happen. Now we have to think of James and Lily, not us,' Ron hesitated then stuck his hand out.

Draco gave a small smile then shook Ron's hand, 'I think we'll do okay, I better get back to my kids.'

'Yeah, just be a good father and everything will work out.'

'Well I know what not to do in that regards, nothing my father did was considered good, so all I need to do is the complete opposite, like Harry/Harriet.' Draco nodded then went back over to the bed with Harriet and his two children.

Hermione walked up to Ron and put her arms around him, 'What did Draco want?'

'About having to see each other and we're connected. So we're sort of starting fresh for the sake of James and Lily, oh and he apologised for everything he said about my family, said mum and dad are good and caring people.'

'He is trying, he's been very polite to your parents, he was even really sweet to Harriet during labour. Kept holding her hand, wiping her forehead down, so I think a lot of the way he acted was his father. Maybe we're seeing the real Draco Malfoy and it came out sooner than we all thought because of James and Lily. Oh Ron, can you believe it though, Harry, with two children.'

'Yeah, not something I was expecting. I saw Ginny run out of here before, but I was too anxious about Harriet and Fleur. Did she say what was wrong?'

'We spoke a while back Ron. See, she was hoping now her and Harry were back together they could do normal things, like go out, maybe go on holiday's, go to clubs now they were both adults. She realised that with Harriet having a child, they would be restricted, she knows that Harry has the responsibility of a child, for caring and doing everything for that child and that means being tied down. Then she heard twins, and she basically said that's it, she wasn't doing that. I know she really cares for Harry, but I can understand her point of view as well. They are both young to be tied down with children, Ginny just isn't ready for that, where Harry or Harriet has no choice. But even if Harry was always Harry, I could still see him enjoying the fact he has kids and think of this Ron. Harry finally has a family, even though he thinks of your family as his, this is a real family for Harry, blood.'

'I thought about that Hermione, when I saw how big Harriet was getting, it really hit home that Harry was about to have his own family. So yeah, I can see Harry wanting this where Ginny, no, especially since they aren't hers and even then, I have a feeling Ginny wouldn't be happy if she fell pregnant.'

'If it happen to me I'd be shocked, but I know I'd be happy. We both want careers for a while which I think is a good idea. But we'll have our own kids one day.'

'Yeah, we will. I was talking to George before Hermione, he asked if I would help him at the shop. He wants to open it again because he knows Fred would want him to. So even though I still want to be an auror, I'm going to help George first. Once everything is up and running, he'll get staff, then I can go to train as an auror.'

'That's sweet Ron, he should open it again and he will need help and who better than family. I also worked out what I want to do, now I do want to start on laws to help creatures and house elves. But I really think I can do so much good in the department of magical law enforcement. Some of our laws as so bias, there in favour of purebloods and not halfbloods or muggleborns. I think going through a war and with Voldemort, it should show us that we're all the same and blood status should not come into any of it.'

'It shouldn't, so if that's what you want to do, then you know I'll support you Hermione. Now how about we go see our two nieces and nephew?'

'Yes, let's,' Hermione smiled and they both went back over to Harriet's bed, where they saw Harriet awake and was holding her son, why Draco was holding Lily. But the moment Ron and Hermione stepped over, Draco stood up and placed his daughter into Ron's arms. Three families have been joined in way no one ever though would happen, but all of them realised it would work out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The following two weeks, Molly Weasley helped Harriet get into a routine for caring for twins. Draco spent all his time at Grimmauld Place with his children and finally started to feel comfortable with caring for them. Hermione and Ron were there a lot, which was expected, but a lot of their friends visited quite a lot. Draco even asked Harriet, Ron and Hermione if Blaise could visit as he really didn't want Voldemort to run their world or want anything to do with him. Harriet, Hermione and Ron all agreed. So a lot of Gryffindor's, a couple of Slytherin's, a couple of Hufflepuff's and a couple of Ravenclaw's were constantly at the house, the four houses of Hogwarts were reunited, something no one ever thought was possible.

The Weasley family noticed that Ginny had decided that Harry or Harriet was out of her life for good. She never spoke about them or the kids and when they visited the Burrow, Ginny always went out or to her room. Hermione explained what Ginny said and even though they knew she really liked Harry, she just wasn't suited to be in any way responsible for caring for young children. They also realised that her feelings for Harry might not have been what everyone thought if she could give up on him so easily. So now they just had to wait until Harriet turned back into Harry so Ginny could tell him they weren't together anymore.

Fleur and Harriet often had days together with the three children. Sometimes Harriet and Draco would go to Shell Cottage, other times Fleur and Bill would come to Grimmauld Place with Victoire. They also got Teddy to visit a lot and he was also becoming part of the extended Weasley, Potter and Malfoy family. Draco and Andromeda had finally talked and decided to see if they could fix the family rift. Even though James and Lily were Draco's children, he would have liked them to have his name, but he was fine with them having the name Potter. Harriet even suggested having Malfoy incorporated into their names, so it would be James Scorpius Malfoy Potter and Lily Hermione Malfoy Potter. Everyone noticed that Draco actually got tears in his eyes with this suggestion. But Hermione had made the suggestion of waiting until Harriet was Harry then discuss that again which they all agreed was the smart thing to do.

When it was close to the Potter/Malfoy children being three months old, Harriet sat on the sofa in one of his living room while his two children were sleeping.

'You look deep in thought Harriet, everything alright?' Draco asked.

'It's close, I can feel it Dra.'

'Close, oh you mean changing back?'

'Yes, I'm not a worrier, but I'm worried. We've become a nice little family, but I don't know how he will take it. Hermione said he will remember everything, so I'm hoping that's all he will need to see that this is working and we're okay, it needs to be for James and Lily's sake. They love us Dra, they love their parents, so we have to make sure it works.'

'I admit I'm a bit concerned Harriet, but I am hoping that since he will remember everything that he will see how different I am than I was. I don't want to be away from my children, why do you think I spend more time here than at home. So I think Harry and I need to sit down and talk, and I mean really talk. Get everything out in the open and have an honest conversation, hold nothing back. Not something either of us are used to doing. But for James and Lily's sake, we'll both need to shove our pride and work this out.'

'Yes, you will. You're not the same Dra, you've never made one smart arse or rude comment towards my friends. You actually get on well with Ron and all the Weasley's, so I'm sure he will see that.'

'I hope so, but you always talk about him like a third person. It's really like that, isn't it, you don't see yourself as the same person, you are two completely different people?'

'We are two different people Dra, in every way, so yes, that's how I see us. Seriously though, even though I hate being serious. How do you think you and Harry will go, even when you do talk, can you see yourselves as friends even if it will take a while. He can be stubborn and sometimes holds grudges, but when he's shown the truth about the real person, he does eventually take them as they are?'

'I think when he does see the real me as it were, we'll be fine, not straight away of course. He won't trust me and I can't blame him, so I'm expecting a bit of an uncomfortable alliance for a while. One thing I do know about Harry, he wouldn't push me away just because we used to hate each other. He'll think of the children and always put them first and if that means getting used to me being around, he'll deal with it.'

'I think you're right.'

'So you said it was close, how long do you think?'

'I wish I knew, it could be tomorrow or a week from now. But all day I've noticed I'm a little different, it's like it's getting me ready for the change. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. I am going to miss feeding James and Lily, I love that closeness we have.'

Harriet and Draco both realised that a lot of things were going to change and very soon. They heard their chime of the charm they placed around the nursery to alert them when their children were waking, so both of them headed upstairs and sat with James and Lily.

Two days later, Harriet woke up, stretched and headed for the bathroom and just like before, as she passed the mirror, she stopped and stared.

'I'm back, oh bloody hell,' Harry closed his eyes and everything that had happened as Harriet came back to the real Harry, 'I'm a father, with Draco's children,' Harry shook his head then showered before finding his clothes. He walked into the nursery to see his daughter was awake, she was just lying there staring at the colourful toys hanging above her cot, 'Hello my angel,' Harry grinned then picked up his daughter, 'Well no more feeding you the way I was, time to get used to bottles, for both of us.'

'Oh, you've changed Harry,' Draco said awkwardly as he stepped into the room.

Harry stared for a minute, 'It's fine Draco, I remember everything and how you were and how we, well she treated you and you treated her. We'll work this out. I was just going to see about Lily's bottle.'

'I really want to be part of their lives Harry and I know we need to talk, but you surprised me, accepting this so easily. If it's alright, I'll stay here and wait for James to wake why you take care of Lily.'

'It's all fine and you don't have to ask Draco, their your kids, but come on angel, let's get you changed and fed,' Harry placed his daughter onto the change table, then went about cleaning and dressing his daughter, 'Who would have thought I'd be doing this, and I don't mean forever, I mean now. I'm only nineteen, I never thought of having kids so young. But now, all I want is to do is be with them and do everything I can so they can have a good life.'

'It must be strange Harry, but I can see you being a young father even before these two came along. As everyone knows, you never had a family, something you always wanted. Well now you have, a daughter and a son.'

'Yeah, I have a family and even though we do need to talk, you're part of this family Draco, part of my family. Anyway, time to feed this little one, but merlin she looks like you. She's going to be a looker when she's older and if any boy goes near her, their going to find themselves hexed.'

Draco laughed softly, 'Already the protectiveness of the saviour is coming out and thanks for the compliment, not something I'd thought you'd ever say.'

'What compliment?'

'You said she looks like me and that she's going to be a looker, that means you think I'm a looker even for a bloke,' Draco saw Harry glare for a minute, then blush making him laugh again before Harry left the room with Lily. 'Well James, I think this is going to work and we get to stay a family.' Draco smiled down at the little boy, his son and a son that looked like Harry Potter, who Draco loved more than his own life, just like he loved his daughter and would do anything to protect them and keep them safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry was sitting in the living room giving Lily a bottle when Draco walked in with James.

'There's a bottle ready for him in the kitchen and since I'm not feeding them the way I was, you get to see what it feels like.'

'I'd like that,' Draco smiled then went into the kitchen, he checked the milks temperature, then went back to the living room where he started feeling his son.

'Oh Harry, you're back,' Hermione said as she stepped inside with Ron.

'Woke up this morning all changed, just like that other time.'

'Hi Draco, so feeding your son for the first time, how's it feel?' Ron asked.

'Good, he's watching me why he has his bottle, I used to watch them do that with Harriet.'

'I'm going to have to change that name, so I've got a bit of time. Hermione do you know when it will happen because it was on my birthday before but this time went longer?'

'Oh, I'll have to check up on that, I'll let you know, because you just had your birthday?'

'Yeah, that's why I want to know.'

'So Harry, how was it really, you know, having periods, giving birth?' Ron asked.

'Well I know what girls like Hermione go through now, so you'll get a lot of sympathy from me Hermione and if you need to have a cry, you can use my shoulder,' Harry smiled at his friend. 'As for giving birth, yeah it bloody hurt, but it really makes you feel close to your kids, knowing you carried them and brought them into this world. Makes you think of them differently, closer to them.'

'I suppose I'll never know, but how about the way you were, you know the way you were acting?'

'She was acting, but I'm fine, it's a bit embarrassing and I can't believe how many clothes she bought. I don't think I've ever seen so many clothes and shoes. I have, what three pairs of shoes, six pairs of jeans and about a dozen tops, that's it, apart from jumpers and jackets. There's thirty two pairs of shoes up in my room. I might have to work on a second room, one for me and one for her.' Harry picked up Lily and put her up on her shoulder.

'You're getting good at that, you look natural even as Harry.'

'Yeah, thanks to mum otherwise I don't know what I would have done. Remember that Ron, you can go to your parents for advice when you have kids, Hermione as well. That's why I love your parents, they've basically been mine for years.'

'Wow, James is loud, Lily was so quiet,' Ron said.

'He's like his other father,' Draco grinned.

'Hey, I don't sound like that, do I Hermione, that's Ron.'

'Hey,' Ron glared before Harry and Hermione laughed.

'Now since you are back, about what you said to Draco, about their names.'

'Oh right, well I'm fine with adding Malfoy, they are your children Draco, it's only right.'

'I'd like that Harry, thanks. I brought my camera, I thought we could get some more pictures.'

'The amount of pictures you two take, it's a wonder you don't blind them,' Hermione said looking around the room.

'I like having all their pictures around, shows how they change.'

'I'm the same, I scattered all their pictures around the Manor. My mother wrote back, she said their beautiful and if it's alright with you Harry, wants to see them when she gets out.'

'She should, she is their grandmother. When will she get released?'

'The parole hearing is in six months, so we have to wait and see.'

'You know now you've changed back Harry, they will be out in force to ask you how it felt. Every time they see us, they ask, then who the father is.'

'I think it's time we tell them Draco. Their three months old now and Lily is looking more like you all the time.'

'We should, I was concerned about what they would say, you know, you and me, how I was.'

'Yeah, but you were released, with no restrictions, shows you really didn't want to do any of that and even Kingsley released my statement about you.'

'Alright, should we just send them a statement, or wait until we're seen?'

'Let's not go out of our way, I hate them, I've just learned to live with it. We do need to go out anyway, they need more clothes. I can't believe how fast their growing.'

'Yep and soon they will be getting into everything. You're going to need to baby proof the place.'

'I've thought of that, so a sticking charm will come in handy.'

'Good idea Draco, I might do that around here. But one thing Hermione, I can't believe I actually decorated this place. I never really seen sort of fancy homes. Dursleys was terrible, I love the Burrow with all the stuff everywhere, really homey and comfortable, otherwise I was at Hogwarts. So where did I get the ideas for all this?'

'Maybe it was just the female in you that came out, or it could come from your mother even if you never knew her, she is part of you.'

'Well Sirius did tell me my mother decorated their home, so maybe you're right. Considering what this place looked like, it's nice now and thank merlin we got rid of Mrs. Black.'

'Yes, a lot quieter with her gone.'

'What do you mean?' Draco asked.

'Oh Sirius' mother, she had this huge portrait here and hated anyone that wasn't a Black using this house, called us all names, shouted at everyone. We used to have to stay quiet why we passed to go into the kitchen. Poor Tonks though, she always tripped on something and woke her up. Either Remus or Sirius would shut her curtains, usually Sirius yelled at her why she yelled at him. All of us hated her actually, but not as much as Sirius.'

'He did complain about her a lot and how he told us he left home at sixteen and went to your dad's place. He said he'd never been happier than he was living with Prongs,' Ron said.

'Who's Prongs?' Draco asked.

'My dad, that was his nickname for his animagi form, a stag, like my patronus. Sirius' name was Padfoot, he was a large black dog. They learned illegally at Hogwarts, took them three years to change.'

'So you're patronus is like your dad's, I'd think it would have been like Sirius, you knew him, not your father.'

'True, but I never met Sirius until after Remus taught me how to do my patronus. Remember how the dementors affect me in our third year, that's why he taught me. I met Sirius at the end of that year. So the memory I used to get the patronus to work was like a dream I had of my parents talking to me. I still don't know if it was real or not.'

'You really don't know much about them, do you?' Draco asked.

'No, not much, a few things Sirius and Remus told me. We never got a lot of time to talk about personal things, it was always on Voldemort and what he was planning. That's why I want these two to know their parents, know everything about them, well not everything, but the most important things.'

'Yeah, like how we love them and want them to be happy and feel loved.'

Hermione and Ron watched Harry and Draco as they talked about their children and they could see a friendship forming, faster than either of them thought. But Hermione and Ron were both please because it meant a better and happier home for James Scorpius Malfoy Potter and Lily Hermione Malfoy Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

When Harry and Draco took their son and daughter out to buy more clothes, it didn't take long before reporters and photographers turned up. Yelling questions until Harry cast a silencing charm around his children and Draco glared at them before telling them to shut up before they woke his children. Finally after they realised Harry and Draco would refuse to move the silencing charm and answer any questions, they fell silent. Harry nodded then removed the charm, then both he and Draco answered a few questions about how they got together and if they are a couple now. They both said they were just friends and spent a lot of time together with their children, then told them their names. Finally Harry shook his head, and cast a shield charm around the four of them and walked off so the reporters couldn't get near them why they shopped.

A couple of days later, Harry and Draco took their children to the Burrow as all the family were going to be there and it was the first time everyone would see Harry as Harry and not Harriet.

'So back to normal Harry?' Arthur shook his hand.

'Yep, all man.'

'I think I liked you better as Harriet,' George grinned, 'Not the part of coming onto me though.'

'Don't remind me and it wasn't me, it was her. Just like with Charlie, I know what happened but it wasn't me, so I don't want to think about it.'

'What, sticking your tongue down my throat.' Charlie said making everyone laugh. 'If you want to do it now, I'm in, your tongue was wicked, but I prefer a bloke to do it, so how about it Harry, want to snog me again?'

'Charlie,' Harry glared as everyone laughed again, then he picked up his son from the pram and handed James to Molly why Draco picked up Lily and handed her to Arthur.

'Their sure growing,' Arthur said as he looked at the little girl in his arms, 'She looks like Draco.'

'Yeah, she does and James looks like me. They could change, so I've read, isn't that right mum?'

'Yes, children will often look like one parent, then the other. Bill started off looking like me, now he's Arthur all over.'

'Well since I know my children are very well looked after, I'll be right back,' Harry left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bathroom. When he finished he saw Ginny walked past, 'Ginny.'

'Oh, you're you are you, well good for you, I'm busy, I haven't got time to talk.'

'So that's it is it, am I supposed to feel guilty for something that wasn't my fault.'

'Just leave me alone Harry, it's taken me a long time to get used to the idea that we can never be together.'

'Why, you have to at least give me a reason?'

'A reason, what, being tied down with two kids isn't enough. I don't want to be tied down with kids at eighteen, I want to have some fun, like we talked about remember.'

'Oh so now you're blaming my kids. Well it's good to know where we stand, doesn't it Ginny. Shows I was right when I said to take things slow. Now you can go find a bloke that's not tied down and shag him,' Harry turned and stormed down the stairs.

'That's exactly what I have been doing for your information, shagging, having fun, why you've been stuck changing nappies, great life.' Ginny yelled.

'Actually it's the best life and I'm loving every minute of it. But now I'm finally seeing the real you and you know what Ginny, I don't like you one bit.'

'Same here,' Ginny grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house to shocked looks.

'Sorry,' Harry sighed as he sat down, 'that didn't go quite like I was hoping.'

'We told Ginny she should have told you she didn't want you and her to be together anymore, she refused.' Hermione said kindly.

'Don't worry Hermione, it wasn't meant to be. But I wouldn't trade James and Lily for anything, I love them too much. So if being a woman for a part of my life, I'll live with that because it was worth it to have them two.'

'You've got a real family even if we are Harry, they make it different. So you've accepted that you'll live as a woman for two months every year?' Arthur said.

'Yep, I have, I just hope she doesn't keep buying stuff, especially shoes and I'll run out of room to keep it all. I already have to get a separate room for her. I've got no room for my clothes.'

'It's really like that, isn't it Harry?' George asked, 'you and her, not all you.'

'Yeah, we are two completely different people. But knowing what she does it hard to live with. She's a flirt, comes on to anyone and would probably shag any bloke that asks her. I'm sort of the type that thinks sex shouldn't be casual.'

'So with her, that's what happened with us,' Draco said.

'Well yeah, but it was her that come on to you first, you just went with it. But Dra, I can't believe she called you Dra, or cutie.'

Everyone in the kitchen laughed again, 'You called me cutie, now I wouldn't mind hearing it again,' Charlie smirked.

'Not going to happen Charlie, if I was into blokes, I definitely wouldn't go for another red head, they have tempers, I like the quiet life. I wonder if my mother had a temper, and if she did, how dad handled that?' Harry shuddered, 'How do you cope with that dad?' Harry grinned.

'Having my shed Harry, it helps to disappear when the yelling starts.'

'Arthur,' Molly scolded making everyone laugh, 'I need to get lunch, so take your son Harry.'

'No, I will,' Hermione said and jumped up. Molly smiled and placed the baby boy into her arms.

'These two are going to be spoiled, Harry and I give into them all the time, but so do Hermione and Ron, well Neville and Luna, then everyone else.'

'The first of our friends to have any kids, but we expect the same when we have kids. Since Harry will be godfather to them, won't you mate, well unless you're a godmother at the time?' Ron said making everyone laugh again.

'Funny, godfather thank you Ron and I should be, we've been mates forever. I think you'd hurt my feelings if you named someone else godfather. And just think, I'll have all the experience by the time you two get with making babies.'

'We do want our careers first Harry, but they will come, eventually,' Hermione smiled, 'Oh James is sucking on my finger.'

'Do you want to feed him now I can let others?'

'Yes, I do, so hand me his bottle.'

'Since Hermione is feeding James, Ron can feed Lily, she's hungry as well,' Arthur placed the baby girl into his youngest sons arms, then Harry handed Hermione a bottle, why Draco handed Ron a bottle.

'Well you two seem to know what you're doing, bottles, nappies,' George said.

'Yep, thanks to mum's help or we'd be lost. But since my children are fine, Fleur, can I have Victoire?' Fleur chuckled, then handed her daughter to Harry, 'She's looking more like you now Fleur.'

'Bill zinks so too.'

'Fleur and I were talking Harry, about their first birthday. We'll have to give the three of them a party together and we thought here would be good.'

'Great idea, what do you think Draco?'

'Yes, I like it and if they are crawling by then, more sticking charms.'

'We've been doing that since Bill was born. Charlie was the worst though, used to pull everything down before we realised he was crawling. Then he'd find something we'd forget.'

'So he's always been mischievous,' Harry grinned over at the dragon handler.

'Yep, that's me, but more in the bedroom now,' Charlie smiled at Harry.

'You're doing that to get back at me, aren't you Charlie.'

'Yep, but at least I'm not snogging you or feeling you up.'

'Oh don't remind me, and Neville, she felt him up too. I'll have to apologise to him. So Hermione, did you find out when I'll change again?'

'Yes, now normally it would be on your birthday, but since you did breast feed for three months, passing your birthday, it could happen at any time.'

'Okay, at least I won't be as shocked as last time. But I have to make sure she does the contraceptive charm to stop herself falling pregnant. Anymore with these two at this age will just be too much.'

'How do you know about the contraceptive charm?' Hermione asked.

'She got a book about all that type of stuff, she seems to like sex so she wasn't going to fall pregnant straight away this time. This is so strange, she slept with Draco, I'm still a bloody virgin, how wrong it that?' everyone in the kitchen of the Burrow broke into laughter because they all realised it's true, Harriet had sex, Harry hasn't.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Two weeks later, Harriet was back, to much laughter from George, Angelina, Ron and a few of Harry's friends.

'Time to go shopping,' Harriet said cheerfully as she started to change Lily, why Draco changed James with Hermione and Ron watching.

'You just bought them clothes, they don't need anymore,' Hermione said.

'Not for them silly, for me, I need more shoes.'

Draco, Hermione and Ron laughed, 'Harry said if you buy more those there won't be any more room,' Ron said.

'Oh Harry, what's he know, he only owns three pairs and their disgusting. You know, I might buy him some why we're out. Since I know he has to come back, I might as well get him to dress better. Dra dresses nice, better than most men.'

'Thanks Harriet.' Draco laughed.

'We might come with you, so you don't go buying Harry things he won't like.'

'Hermione, he has no dress sense, jeans, always jeans. He's got a cute body under those plain things, time for him to look good.'

'Harry won't like that,' Ron said but kept chuckling.

'What can he do about it, I won't be around when he is. So our little ones are dressed, let's go shopping.'

Over the next few hours, Ron and Draco couldn't believe the clothes Harriet bought for Harry or how many more clothes and shoes for herself. Draco and Ron had ended up taking care of Lily and James why Hermione helped Harriet try to get clothes she knew Harry would like. Finally the four friends and the two babies sat in the Leaky Cauldron to have some lunch.

'This is a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see all of you and you Harry, haven't seen you in a while,' Kingsley said.

'The names Harriet Minister, doesn't everyone realise I'm a woman.'

'Sorry, I forgot Harriet, takes a bit to get used to,' Kingsley sat beside Harriet and looked down at the baby girl in her arms, 'She looks like Draco.'

'Yes she does, she's going to have all the boys after her,' Harriet smiled up at Kingsley then placed her hand on his thigh, 'I bet you have all the woman after you, you're so cute and you're dark skin is just so, hmmm,' Harriet groaned softly.

'Um,' Kingsley looked at Hermione and Ron who were laughing, 'Help.'

'Harriet, you can't start propositioning the minister, besides, he's married.'

Harriet dropped her lip, 'Oh, I would have liked to see what you've got, oh well.'

'Um, what's going on here?'

'I thought Professor McGonagall would have explained. See Harry and Harriet are complete opposites of each other. So anything you know about Harry, won't be Harriet in any way. She kept feeling Charlie up, he's gay, then Neville, well then every other bloke. How do you think she fell pregnant to Draco?'

'Oh but it was worth it, Dra's just so inventive with his hands.'

Hermione and Ron laughed again, Draco blushed where Kingsley just looked shocked at the way Harry's female self was acting.

'So this is normal behaviour.'

'Yes, shopping, buying shoes, trying to get some bloke into bed,' Ron said shrugged, 'We got used to it.'

'Well I only saw Harriet the day she gave birth, I never got a chance to talk to her. Minerva mentioned how she was a hermaphrodite, but nothing about being opposite. So how's Harry handling all this?'

'He said it was a bit embarrassing to remember some of the things she did, but he seemed fine after a while.'

'Oh he's a fuddy duddy, never likes to have fun and if he keeps going the way he is, he'll always be a virgin.'

'Pardon?' Kingsley asked looking confused.

'Harry was saying she would have sex with anyone why he was still a virgin.'

'Okay, well more than I needed to know. I should get back to work, it was good to see all of you again and you Harriet, nice to meet you.'

'Same here, if you ever leave your wife, come see me.'

'Um, yeah, I'll see you later,' Kingsley shook his head as he left.

'He's so cute, too bad his married.'

'Okay, I think it's time to get these two home and into bed,' Draco said.

'Alright, we can do that,' Harriet, Draco holding both their children, Hermione and Ron headed straight back to Grimmauld Place. Lily and James were put in their cots, Hermione and Ron kissing their godchildren before heading home. Harriet put her clothes in her room and Harry's clothes in his room then went downstairs, 'Dra,' Harriet sat next to him, 'we had a good time before, do you want to again.'

'Harriet, we're friends, a family, I don't think it would be right and I'm not sure Harry would like it.'

'Harry's got no say in this and I would like to make love with you again. I won't get pregnant this time though,' Harriet slid her hand up Draco's leg, 'What do you say, we're both single and we've already made love.'

'Look, I admit your gorgeous Harriet, but I don't want to spoil what we've got here.'

'It won't spoil it Dra I promise and think of this. Harry has no control over what I do and if he was being propositioned by a woman, I'm sure he'd have her in bed. If he got shagged, he might lighten up a bit,' Harriet smiled sweetly as her hand cup Draco.

'Blimey,' Draco closed his eyes and all he kept thinking about was Harriet's naked body under him, but then he'd think about Harry and wonder how he would deal with this if it happened again. Harriet never stopped moving her hand, 'Alright.'

'Goody,' Harriet smiled, took Draco's hand and headed up to her room where she instantly stripped off her clothes, then stared at Draco as he stood there naked, 'Now there's that body I remember,' Harriet and Draco got onto the bed and were instantly snogging and touching, then Harriet lifted her lips away, 'This time I'm going to give you some fun,' she smiled then started to kiss and lick Draco's nipples, circling the hard nib with her tongue before moving on to the other one. Then she moved down his body and licked the wetness that was seeping out of Draco, 'Hmmm, I missed out on this last time,' she kept her tongue moving all over Draco's cock until finally take his full length into her mouth.

Draco pulled Harriet up when he felt like he was going to explode then started to make love to her body, first her breasts, making her arch her back towards him. Then he moved down and spread her legs wide before placing his mouth over her heat. He kept sucking and licking until Harriet screamed as her climax hit, then he moved over her and entered her wetness as Harriet wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, meeting his thrusts. They never slowed once until they both were groaning loudly as their bodies exploded with the orgasm they felt.

Harriet lay there panting as Draco moved to the side, 'That…was…fantastic Dra.'

'Yeah, it was and I have to say, I'm not feeling too guilty about what Harry might say.'

'Good because you have nothing to feel guilty about, we're having a good time,' Harriet cuddled up next to Draco, 'Sometimes I wish I could always stay like this, then we'd be together all the time.'

'I admit I do as well. After that first night, I tried to find you, I really wanted to keep seeing you. But it's not possible Harriet, you're only here for two months.'

Harriet sat up and looked down at Draco, 'What about with Harry, could you see yourself with him then we could always be together.'

'I'm not gay, neither is Harry, so I don't think that would work.'

'Don't dismiss it outright Dra, talk it over with Harry, he'll remember this so it's not like you're bringing up a subject he wasn't expecting.'

'Look Harriet, I admit I would love to be a real and proper family but it's something that I don't think can happen.'

'That's the charm, our children are awake,' Harriet got up, went into her bathroom and came out dressed, 'Think about it Dra,' she kissed him then left her room.

Draco slowly got dressed and Harriet's words kept playing over and over in his mind. Could he get with Harry, a man, he admitted Harry was a nice bloke, good looking especially now that he doesn't wear glasses anymore and you could see his eyes and they got on well, better than he ever thought possible. It might be something to keep thinking about.

Harriet and Draco changed and fed their children, before they sat with them in the living room. They were both happy and content with their children and each other. Draco would keep glancing over at Harriet, wondering if he could be with Harry, then he'd wonder if Harry would want to be with him. So he decided to just think about it and see what happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Over the next two months, Harriet and Draco were together constantly even sleeping together every night. Draco hated leaving his children already, but now it hated leaving Harriet and realised he had strong feelings for the female part of Harry.

Draco was in his children's room getting his son dressed, when he turned around he saw Harry standing watching him.

'Changed again, must be confusing for you?' Draco said feeling uncomfortable.

'Yeah, is a bit, but it's remembering everything she does. I think we need to talk Draco.'

Draco sighed, he'd been worried how Harry would react that he was in a proper relationship with Harriet.

'As soon as these two have their nap then we can if you want.'

'They can lay on some blankets down in the living room, we can talk then.'

'Yeah, alright Harry.'

Harry and Draco picked up their children and took them down stairs. Harry lay out a blanket, then he placed Lily on it why Draco placed James on it since they were both awake, they enjoyed just staring around.

'We should do this more often, they look like their enjoying it. Maybe take them to the park when the weather's better,' Draco said as he stared down at his kids.

'Yeah, we could do that,' Harry looked up from his children and saw Draco watching him and he knew Draco was nervous, 'I don't know Draco. I remember everything you and her did, how you acted, everything. But what she suggested, I just don't know. We're two blokes, well I am most of the time. I went out with Ginny, you shagged girls. So I don't know if it could work with us, not the way we are.'

'I know and I've done a lot of thinking about this since Harriet brought it up. You probably realise I've got feelings for Harriet, but she is only here for two months, but she's you Harry. This is so confusing.'

'Well she's not me, we're completely different. She's always happy and excited about everything, especially blasted shoe shopping,' Harry growled but heard Draco laugh, 'It's not funny Draco and how could you lot let her buy me that stuff?'

'Do you really think we have any say over what she does, she's a lot like you in that way, if you want to do something, you do it, and she's the same?'

'Maybe, well okay, with some things, but not personality wise. She talks about everything, including what goes on between you and her. She had Hermione blushing brightly with the things she told her. You should have seen Ron, he couldn't get out of the room fast enough. I'm not like that, if I actually did anything, I know I'm the type to keep it in the bedroom where it belongs. But I think I need to be honest here. When I was in the shower, I realised something. After changing the first time, I never really thought about what you and she did that first time. I was mainly concentrating on these two, it was different. First I was their mother, then I'm there father, well one of their father's.'

'Well, yeah, I suppose at the time it would have taken you a bit to get used to the change between Harriet and you.'

'Let me ask you this first, then I'll explain. You've had more time to think about what she suggested. You admit you care about her and from what I, well saw I suppose you could say, I could tell you want a life with her. So okay, could you see yourself in a relationship with me, well with a bloke?'

'I know I don't want to lose Harriet, I want a proper life with her and the kids, but I know I can't take that into consideration when I think about you. So I put all that aside, put her aside to see if I could. I think we could try, but until then, I can't say. I've never touched a bloke before and to have sex with one, I really don't know. But to be honest here, I know I want to try.'

'Why I asked was, see I know what she did, what you both did. But it's more than that Draco. Even though we are two different people, I remember everything,' Harry looked down at his children and saw they were both sound asleep, 'What I'm trying to say here is I know what it feels like to do things to you. After getting over that initial embarrassment, I realised I have been with a man in a way, I just didn't have male parts. See, so for me, I probably could, it's you that has never been with a bloke and you might not be able to.'

'Okay, after hearing you explain it that way, I understand more. So you as Harry feels like we've made love, even if it was you who was penetrated instead of doing the penetrating.'

'Yeah,' Harry shook his head, 'but again, as me, it would be different, I don't have bloody vagina right now, so we both know how that works as men.'

'Yeah, we do. Okay, well if you want to see how it goes, I want to. But let's take it easy, slowly, no sex to start with. I need to see if I can, you really need to see if you can now you're a bloke again. One thing though, let's keep this just between us until we know if it's going to work?'

'I agree with taking this slow Draco, we are two blokes that have dated woman. As for keeping it between us, I think that's a good idea.'

'Alright, now I don't want embarrass you, but do you really know as Harry I mean, know what it feels like when she does things, if you get my meaning.'

Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed, 'You mean, do I know what it's like to suck your dick Draco.'

'Harry,' Draco's eyes widened, 'but yeah, that's what I meant. As I a bloke, you know what it feels like to do that.'

'Yes, I do. See that first time, she never did anything, you did it all. But this next time she got right into it, did things to you I never thought of. Well I never really had time to think about any of this. So you see why I said I could probably do it, well one bit I'm still a bit anxious about, the actual sex part.'

'Alright, I understand more,' Draco thought he'd have a bit of fun, 'I look at your mouth as Harry and I have to say, I can't help thinking about your mouth on me.'

Harry glared for a minute, but then smiled, 'Well it was my mouth in a way, just shaped slightly different.'

'Do you feel all that, you know, the change, because we've all see the subtle differences? You face is still you, but it's feminine, like your legs, there shapely, your waste changes to became figured, a woman's figure.'

'The both times I changed into her I woke up like that, so I don't remember feeling anything, same again when I changed back to me. I woke up this morning, thinking I was still her for a minute. Saw you asleep, went to have my shower and there I was and within minutes, I feel like me, like Harry,' Harry lay on his side as he stared down at his children, 'I wonder if I would feel anything. I mean look what happens when I change. First is my dick's gone, so are my balls, then I've got a bloody vagina and boobs. I tell you one thing though, being a woman, I can tell what a woman likes from a bloke point of view. Not an experience any other bloke would go through,' Harry glanced up at Draco, 'Like what you do to her, she really enjoys it which shows you've had some experience before. If you don't mind me asking, how many have you slept with?'

'Okay, none before Harriet, but I had read a lot about sex, how to please a woman, all that. But I got to see a lot as well, things most of us wouldn't see.'

'What do you mean?'

'Him, well a lot of the death eaters would just get it on all the time. Bellatrix, blimey she would just take him right there in front of everyone. My father used to make me watch, he said it was good for me to know how to please woman.'

'Even though that sounds really sick, it worked. You sure know how to please Harriet, especially with your wicked tongue.'

Harry grinned, then started to laugh quietly as his children were asleep, then Draco couldn't help himself, he ended up laughing as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Draco had progressed to snogging and found they both actually enjoyed it. Their children were growing fast and started to crawl, so sticking charms were placed on everything James and Lily might be able to reach and pull things down on themselves.

A week before Christmas, Harry wanted to go with Draco to his mother's parole hearing. So they rugged up James and Lily then headed to the ministry. The moment Harry and Draco, with their children sat down, everyone turned to stare at them.

'Before we get underway, I need to ask. Mr. Potter, is there a reason for you being here today?'

'I'm here to support Draco, he's my friend and Narcissa Malfoy is grandmother to my children. I gave you the evidence and testified that she never wanted to be part of that, so I just wanted to be here for her as well. It's not a problem is it?'

'No, no problem and yes, we've gone over your testimony again in preparation for today,' the head of the Wizengamot nodded to Harry, then turned to the aurors, 'Bring Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy in.'

Draco gasped when he saw how his mother looked, but she spotted her son and Harry with her grandchildren, bringing a smile to her face before she sat down.

'Mrs. Malfoy, all reports from the aurors and the new guards at Azkaban have all said you've been a perfect prisoner. If we release you it will mean restrictions, do you agree with that?'

'Yes sir, anything.'

'It would mean visits from aurors to search your home, they will question you, with the use of veritaserum, to make sure you aren't in contact with death eaters, you don't use or have anything to do with dark objects. If you violate those restrictions it would mean life in Azkaban. Do you agree to that?'

'Yes, I'm willing to do anything.'

The Wizengamot spoke quietly amongst themselves, why Draco and Harry held James and Lily up so Narcissa could see her grandchildren.

'Mrs. Malfoy, we have one more thing we'd like to work out before we make our final decision. Mr. Potter, would you be willing to keep an eye on Mrs. Malfoy for the aurors. As we all know, you will spend time with her so she could see her grandchildren. We've been told by many people including the minister and headmistress of Hogwarts that you are an honest and trustworthy man.'

'I will be seeing Mrs. Malfoy so she can get to know her grandchildren,' Harry turned and spoke quietly to Draco, 'Yes, I'll be willing because I believe Mrs. Malfoy deserves to be released.'

'Thank you, our decision is the aurors will do random searches on your home, but no other restrictions will be placed upon you apart from Mr. Potter reporting to the aurors. So Mrs. Malfoy, you are as of now free.'

'Thank you,' she gave the Mrs. a smile then looked at her son and Harry, 'Thank you.'

Harry nodded, then stood up with Draco and followed Narcissa out of the courtroom.

'Let's get you home mum, Harry do you want to come back with us?'

'I'll come back, that way your mother can meet her grandchildren.'

The aurors escorted Harry, Draco, Narcissa and the children to the apparition point, then waited until they left.

Harry followed Draco and Narcissa up the drive to the large manor house then inside.

'We'll be in the sitting room mum, why don't you shower and change, I'll get Hamley to make some lunch.'

'Thank you, both of you, I won't be long,' she smiled and hurried from the room.

'She looks terrible Harry.'

'Yes, I noticed. Even though Azkaban doesn't have the dementors anymore, it's like their affect is still in that place. But she'll get better Draco. Some rest, decent food and a proper bed to sleep in will do her the world of good.'

'I hope so,' Draco took a blanket out of the bag and threw it on the floor, 'Let's put these two down and I'll quickly cast some sticking charms,' Draco placed James on the floor, then started to perform the charm why Harry sat with his two children who automatically started to crawl off.

'We can't keep them on the blanket anymore.'

'Well the charms done, so they'll be okay. I'll just go tell Hamley to make some lunch.'

Harry watched Draco go, then went back to watching his children crawl all over the large and bright room. Harry remembered being in here and it looked nothing like it used to.

'Okay, it won't be long, I should light the fire, but I don't want them to burn themselves, it's a bit cold in here though.'

'Put a shield charm around it Draco, I used to do that when you were small,' Narcissa said as she stepped into the sitting room looking a lot better.

'Your mum's got a good idea Draco.'

Draco turned to the fireplace, lit it, then put a charm around to stop his children getting too close. James and Lily instantly crawled towards it.

'Children love the flickering flames, it attracts them,' Narcissa sat down, 'Their so precious.'

'We think so,' Harry picked up Lily and took her big coat off, then sat beside Narcissa, 'As you can see, Lily looks like her daddy, well one of her daddy's.'

Draco took James coat off and also sat beside his mother, 'James is like his other daddy.'

'It's remarkable, they both look like one of you, but they don't have a bit of you in each of them,' Narcissa gently picked up Lily and James' hands, 'Those pictures you sent is the only thing that keep me going, hoping for this day.'

'You've got time to get to know them now mum, but it looks like James wants to go to you,' Draco smiled then let his mother take his son.

Narcissa smiled at James, then laughed when he kept grabbing her hair, trying to eat it. She noticed Lily reached for her, so Harry handed his daughter to her. So she sat there holding her two grandchildren why they grabbed her hair or necklace making them all laugh.

When Hamley came in to tell them lunch was served, the three adults and two children went into a large dining room, Harry conjured two high chairs then sat them on either side of Narcissa, why Harry sat next to James, why Draco sat next to Lily, the five of them along one side of the long table.

'Draco explained about your being a hermaphrodite Harry, are you coping with changing?'

'Yeah, I'm used to it now. I haven't long changed back.'

'How do Lily and James take to seeing two different people even if they are you?'

'They don't seem to notice. From what everyone tells me and what I see of myself. I do look the same, just a female version of me. When I first change, as a woman I liked to do all the waxing, styling, but as me a man, it's not something I like to think about. But I found it was easier to keep my legs waxed during this time, so Harriet has an easier time with it.'

'I'm sure your friends found it amusing, to hear you say things like that.'

'Yep, Ron is always making fun, well so is George. Neville just tries to keep his distance even though Harriet doesn't try to come onto him anymore. Blaise thinks it's funny, always making jokes when I'm me and not Harriet.'

'If you don't mind me asking, but why would Neville keep his distance?'

'See at first mum, Harriet is completely opposite to Harry, so he kept coming on to Neville, well, all the men. Now though, Harriet and I are together properly when Harry changes to Harriet.'

'Oh, so you're both fine with that, because you are really two men?'

Harry looked at Draco and gave him a nod, 'Mum, I love Harriet, she loves me. After the last change, Harry and I spoke about it. So we're sort of together as well. We're taking it slow to see if it will work.'

'We're becoming a proper family Mrs. Malfoy. We both admitted it was strange at first, well easier on me than Draco as I remember everything Harriet does.'

'So like right now, you'd be a gay couple, but a heterosexual when you change to Harriet?'

'Yes, but just so you know, nothing has happened between Harry and I, just a bit of snogging. We're taking this slow, really slow. We both want this to work and we love being a family. No one knows that Harry and I are together, we're keeping it to ourselves for now, to see if this will work.'

'Then I'll make sure not to say anything. But you look like a nice family and my grandchildren are beautiful.'

Harry and Draco smiled at each other then watched as Narcissa helped James and Lily eat, even with needing to eat herself, she was more interested in her grandchildren.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry and Draco arrived at Grimmauld Place and put James and Lily into the cots to sleep then Harry took Draco's hand and led him into one of the living rooms upstairs where no one would see them if they visited. They sat together and instantly started kissing.

'How you feeling about this Draco?'

'Good, I like snogging you, so I think it might work. But what about you, you seem like you enjoy snogging me?'

'I do enjoy it, but you know what comes next. I know what to do and I've sort of done it, well parts of it.'

'Just a bit longer, I know I get turned on with you, just as much as I do with Harriet.'

'We can take as much time as you want, I'm just letting you know I'm ready. I know you have to go soon, your mother will need you tonight. But it's going to seem strange you not being here.'

'Yes, I've been staying here for the last couple of months, just going home for a couple of hours, then back again. I hate being away from James and Lily, but it's hard to leave you as well, so since I have to go, another snog first.'

Harry grinned then instantly captured Draco's lips and they two of them ended up lying down on the sofa snogging, but also running their hands all over the other.

'I better go Harry,' Draco sighed, 'We have to work this out, I don't want to leave, but I can't let my mother be alone, not yet.'

'If it wasn't Malfoy Manor Draco, I'd stay with you. But sorry, that place has some bad memories for me.'

'Are you saying if I lived somewhere else, you would live with me, we could really be a family?'

'Well, yeah, I would love for us to be a proper family. I never intended to always stay living here. I always wanted to buy a nice house, just being pregnant, then having James and Lily, it was easier to fix this place up.'

'Then I have a solution, until my mother settles back in. See, she wants to sell the Manor, she doesn't like it and it also has bad memories for her. But as she doesn't really have anywhere else to go, she's staying there until she can sell it and buy another place.'

'Then why doesn't you mother stay here Draco, there's plenty of room, she could even have the top floor to herself, for some privacy. Then she could look for a new home and we could as well.'

Draco grinned then climbed on top of Harry, 'You are wonderful Harry, that will be perfect and if I go get mum, well, then tonight you won't be a virgin anymore.'

Harry laughed, then snogged Draco again, 'You're on.'

Draco kissed Harry again then hurried from the room making Harry laugh again before he checked on his children then headed to the kitchen.

'Kreacher, could you open up the top floor and give it a clean. Make the bed, linen, everything please. Mrs. Malfoy is going to be staying here for a while.'

'Yes Master Harry, Kreacher will go now,' the old house elf snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry grabbed an apple then went into his library, grabbed his book and sat down to read why his children were asleep.

A couple of hours later, Draco and Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace in the living room, 'Harry, you about?'

'Coming,' Harry called then hurried into the room, giving Narcissa a smile, 'I'm glad you're here. I had Kreacher open the top floor and give it a clean. I haven't gotten around to doing a lot up there, but it's nice.'

'It'll be fine Harry and I'm just glad to get out of that house. Now I can start looking for a new home, but I get to spend time with my son, grandchildren and you. So thank you.'

'You're welcome, we will have to let the aurors know though. I can send Kreacher to them tomorrow.'

'I wanted to ask you about Hamley Harry, he's alone in that house.'

'Call him, let him stay here. That way Kreacher will have some company. Why don't you do that, I'll take your mother upstairs.'

'Thanks Harry.'

Harry took Narcissa's bags and headed up to the third floor, 'As you can see, it's bright, new carpet, furniture, I just never got around to putting any pictures up. Well I should say Harriet never put pictures up, she decorated the whole house.'

'She did a remarkable job, these are lovely rooms Harry, thanks again.'

'No problem, settle in,' Harry left Narcissa Malfoy then found Draco James and Lily's room, watching them sleep, 'Hey.'

'Hey, this is great Harry, we're really a family.'

'Yeah, we are, but are you saying you want everyone to know about us?'

'I do, but not yet, I still think we need time to get used to it.'

'I agree with you, we haven't even had sex yet.'

Draco grinned, 'I know why you want sex Harry, you don't want to be a virgin anymore.'

'Draco,' Harry shook his head, 'That's one reason, but every time you snog me, well I'm so turned on I need a cold shower.'

'Well you won't need one tonight. But I needed to ask you about Christmas day.'

'We'll spend it together, I might see if Hermione and Ron want to come over that night.'

'You usually spend it with them though.'

'Yeah, but I've got my own family now Dra,' Harry smirked, 'so we spend it together.'

'I'd like that and I actually liked Harriet calling me Dra.'

'Then that's what I'll call you, well when we're alone for now.'

Harry and Draco stood there with their arms around each other as they watched their children sleep. Neither of them knew Narcissa was watching from the door way, but she smiled in at the two young men and her grandchildren.

After dinner that night, Harry and Draco were again sitting on the floor in the living room watching James and Lily crawl around the room. Narcissa was sitting on the sofa watching them when Hermione and Ron stepped out of the fireplace.

'Oh, hi,' Hermione said.

'Hey, oh Hermione, Ron, you well, sort of know Mrs. Malfoy, she's staying here until she can buy another home. Mrs. Malfoy, well Hermione and Ron.'

'It's nice to meet you both and properly as well,' Narcissa shook both their hands.

'Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Malfoy.'

'So what brings you two here so late?'

'Mum, she wanted to make sure you two were going to be at the Burrow for Christmas dinner.'

'Oh, well we were talking about that today, we're going to have our own here with Narcissa, she's getting to know her grandkids.'

'I'm sure mum won't mind Mrs. Malfoy joining everyone. You know mum will kill you if you don't go Harry, she might even send you a howler.'

Harry looked at Draco, 'If it's fine with mum, we can join the Weasley's, there all lots of fun and great people.'

'Mum, would you like to spend Christmas at the Burrow?'

'I'd like to meet your family Ron, so I'd be pleased to join them for Christmas.'

'Great, make sure you like a lot of food, mum goes overboard.'

'Not for you Ron, you never stop,' Hermione said making Harry laugh, 'Their really getting around,' Hermione knelt down at Lily then picked her up, 'How's my goddaughter.'

'Their good Hermione and yeah, sticking charms everywhere and shield charms around the fireplaces.'

'There's so much you have to think of don't you Harry,' Ron said.

'Yep, anything they could hurt themselves with. Draco and I were talking earlier, I'm going to get another house, but a large one story house. That way I don't have to worry about stairs when they start walking. They were crawling up them the other day, imagine when they walk.'

'That's a good idea, then when their older, you can always built up.'

'True, and I can afford it. You know, I figured I would be working as an auror by now. But I love being home with these two.'

'So you don't think you will, when their older?'

'I don't know Ron, haven't really thought about it. But imagine Harriet if I was, she'd be running away from danger, or breaking her legs with those blasted shoes she keeps buying. I counted them, she has fifty seven pairs now. Why would anyone need that many shoes?'

'She likes shoes Harry, but at least she bought you more. Now you have six pairs, not the old three you've had for ages.'

Harry scowled, 'I'm comfortable, and those clothes she bought me. I'll never wear them, I like my jeans.'

'We know Harry, but Harriet is determined to make you dress nicer.'

'Is it really like that, Harriet and Harry, two separate people?'

'It is mum, they might remember what the other does, but they are completely different. You'll see next time Harry changes.'

'We should go, mum will be wondering if she needs to bust your ears or not.'

'Tell you mum I love her cooking, so of course we're coming. Sorry Hermione, you can't take Lily with you.'

'Funny Harry,' Hermione kissed Lily then put her down then kissed James, as Ron also kissed his godchildren, then they left, leaving Harry, Draco, Narcissa watching James and Lily crawl all over the place.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Later that night, Harry and Draco put their children to bed, said goodnight to Narcissa before heading to Harry's bedroom where they both went into the bathroom and shared a shower. At first they were a little awkward with each other at first, but when they started kissing then their uncertainty left them. Harry knew Draco would be a little tentative at first as he had never done more than kiss another bloke, where Harry as Harriet remembered exactly what she had done to Draco. So he decided to start, first with his hand then with his mouth and Harry found it just as enjoyable as Harriet did. They finished showering, dried and got into bed and Harry started again. He kept his mouth going on Draco why he listened to the pleasurable sounds Draco was making. When he was hard and ready, Draco coated his fingers with lubricant and got Harry as ready as he could and Draco found he enjoyed having his fingers inside Harry and it wasn't long before he had his cock sliding in and out of Harry. Then Draco was a little hesitant, but he started slow by licking Harry's cock and again, he enjoyed it and just kept his mouth working on Harry until he was hard and ready. Then Harry did exactly what Draco did, first his fingers then his own cock.

After they had both made love to each other a couple of times, they had their arms around each other and that's how they fell asleep.

Christmas morning at Grimmauld Place was a messy affair. The twins, with help from Harry and Draco, ripped the paper off all their presents. Harry, Draco and Narcissa laughed loudly as James and Lily had more fun with the brightly coloured paper and boxes then they did with their toys. Harry and Draco had exchanged gifts, the Draco and Harry had given Narcissa her gifts before Narcissa gave Draco and Harry her gifts, so lots of presents being opened by all just like any other family on Christmas morning.

Why Draco and Narcissa fed the twins their breakfast, Harry showered then decided to put on some of the nicer clothes Harriet bought. He put an expansion charm on a bag and loaded up the gifts for all the Weasley's before heading down stairs. Then Draco and Narcissa both had their showers and again, loaded up their bags with their gifts for everyone.

Harry dressed his two children in warmer clothes, packed their bags, made sure they had plenty of spare clothes and their milk. He'd just finished when Draco joined him in the living room.

'They look nice and snug.'

'Yep, all ready for a big day at the Burrow,' Harry looked up at Draco, 'Last night was great Dra, well I thought so,' Harry shrugged feeling uncertain.

Draco noticed Harry looked a little worried, he smiled and slipped his arms around Harry, then kissed him softly.

'It was wonderful and showed we can make this work. I admit I was surprised at how easily I was able to do things to you.'

Harry chuckled, 'Things Dra,' Harry leaned in and whispered, 'You mean suck me.'

'Yes,' Draco blushed a bit but smiled, 'but yes and even though it was our first time, I can't wait for more.'

'Anytime now Dra, we are officially unofficially living together.'

'I want to make it official, maybe as soon as we get another house, that way we can move in officially together and let everyone know at the same time.'

'If you sure because I know I am.'

'Sorry I took so long,' Narcissa smiled.

'You didn't mum and you look lovely.'

'You look very nice Mrs. Malfoy. Now let's get our children Dra,' Harry picked up Lily why Draco picked up James, then they both picked up their bags and the five of them all stepped into the fireplace together.

'Look, it's the Potter/ Malfoy family,' Ron said as he instantly hugged Harry, then Draco, kissed Narcissa on the cheek, then took James into his arms, as Hermione also hugged and kissed all before taking Lily.

'We hardly step inside and lose our children,' Harry laughed, 'But Draco, why don't you introduce your mum to everyone,' Harry gave him a smile then sat down next to Andromeda, taking Teddy why Draco introduced his mother to the extended Weasley/Granger family, along with Andromeda and Teddy.

'So how did they enjoy their first Christmas?' Molly asked.

'Had more fun with the wrappings and boxes than anything else, we spent a fortune and they would have been just as happy with a bag of paper.'

'All kids like the sound of the paper, this lot was exactly the same as small children,' Arthur smiled around at his children.

Over the next hours, conversation never stopped until Molly started to load up the table with food, then everyone ate, but still talked when they could. Harry and Draco spent most of the time feeding their children, Andromeda feeding Teddy, Bill feeding Victoire where Molly and Arthur stared around at their family, even the extended parts of it.

After eating, Harry headed upstairs to use the bathroom, when he finished he stepped out and saw Ginny.

'Can I talk to you Harry?'

'Sure,' Harry folded his arms and waited.

'Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted. Everything just changed overnight and I didn't know how to handle it. Then you ended up pregnant of all things.'

'Harriet ended up pregnant, men can't.'

'You know what I mean Harry, I just didn't know what to do. But I've done a lot of thinking, maybe we can start again.'

'Why now, after all this time?'

'I didn't think I could look after babies, I was ready for the responsibility of everything involved with babies and you had two.'

'So their older now, is that what you mean, you can deal with them now their not so little?' Harry could see the answer written all over Ginny's face and he was right. Now his children weren't so small now, she wanted Harry again, 'Sorry, it's not going to happen. All you would have had to do was stick it out with me, but you blamed me and blamed my children for something that was out of my control. I have a family now and I not changing it.'

'But it's not a real family Harry, Draco might like being with her, but you're a bloke. Can't you at least think about it?'

'I don't think so,' Harry turned and headed downstairs but couldn't see Draco anywhere, 'Where's Draco?' he asked Narcissa.

'Said he needed some air, I think something's wrong Harry, maybe you should talk to him.'

'Okay, I won't be long,' Harry put his coat on and stepped outside and saw Draco pacing in the snow, 'Dra, what are you going out here in the cold?'

'Trying to stop myself from bloody hexing you Harry, how could you do that, how could you hurt me like that. I thought we were going to give this a go?'

'What are you talking about and how did I hurt you?'

'You and Ginny, getting back together.'

'We're not and I have no idea why you thought I would ever consider that,' Harry took Draco's hand, 'I told her no, I have my family even if I didn't tell her everything.'

'You really turned her down?'

'Yes, I did, for you, well for us. I'd tell everyone now if I could Dra because I realise I'm already bloody in love with you. I'm not one to just have sex but I knew how I felt that's why I wanted to.'

Draco stared into Harry's eyes, then kissed him, hungrily, passionately and he wasn't going to stop.

'Merlin, I've been so worried Harry because I love you too, you as Harry, not just Harriet. I love bloody both of you.'

'Then let's tell everyone Dra, I don't want to hide this anymore?'

'You're not, we all caught the snogging,' Charlie grinned.

Harry and Draco turned and saw everyone crowded around the door, and everyone was smiling.

'Now you decide to snog a bloke and you're already taken, I can't win,' Charlie shook his head making everyone laugh.

'Now get in here you two before you freeze,' Molly waved her hand.

Harry and Draco put their arms around each other and stepped back into the house, where Draco sat and pulled Harry onto his lap making everyone laugh.

'I get the best of both worlds, Harry now, Harriet for two months, unless I get her knocked up again.'

Harry laughed, 'I'll be in that, I wouldn't mind having some more kids.'

'Oh blimey, more Harry?' Ron gapped at his friend.

'Yep, I realise I love being home with my children and I want to fill the house with a lot more, how about ten Dra?'

Everyone laughed as Draco's mouth fell open, but he wasn't the only one. Ginny looked shocked, then realised if she just got used to Harry being a woman two months of the year, she could have a life with him, now her dream of marrying Harry was gone and it was all her fault. Narcissa instantly loved the idea of more grandchildren, but so did Molly and Arthur, because as far as they were concerned, Harry was their son, so they knew they were going to have a lot of grandkids and the Burrow would be again filled to capacity.

The End:


End file.
